Baby, Help Me
by ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: After a visit to the doctor, Sasha Banks finds out she is pregnant. Despite being in a relationship with Seth Rollins, she is unsure who the father actually is.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sasha Banks sat in silence; between the unbearable amounts of fear and panic and the overall feeling of "What the hell do I do know," she couldn't form words to describe her feelings accurately.

"Miss Banks, are you feeling alright?"

Sasha barley heard what the doctor said. All she could hear at this point was her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Sasha squinted at the blinding fluorescent lights on the ceiling.

"Do you understand what I've told you?"

Sasha blankly stared back at the doctor; she hadn't been feeling well that morning and she'd figure she be better safe than sorry.

But this... Sasha was not expecting this.

"Yes," Sasha whispered, still staring blankly at the doctor. "My blood work came back, and it turns out I'm... p... preg..."

"Pregnant, Miss Banks."

Sasha gulped. "Pregnant."

The doctor shuffled through his papers. "Do you know who the father may be? It would most likely be a good option for him to know."

Sasha slowly shook her head. "No."

The doctor furrowed his brow in confusion. "No?"

"I don't know who the father is."

A thousand things flooded Sasha's mind, but she couldn't think of who the father of her unborn child could be. It could be Seth: They had been dating for two years now. But God knows who it actually was.

The doctor continued talking, but Sasha didn't hear a single word. Sasha was still unable to comprehend just exactly what had been said.

"Pregnant? How did you get yourself pregnant?" Sasha thought to herself.

Sasha gently laid a hand on her stomach, as if she could possibly feel the baby kick.

"I know you're on the road constantly, with your job and all, so I feel that booking appointments may be difficult."

Sasha snapped out of her trance.

"I'll figure it out." Sasha muttered.

The doctor gave Sasha a sad smile. "I wish the best of luck... to the both of you." The doctor gestured at Sasha's stomach.

Sasha gently laid a hand on her stomach again. "Thanks, doc."

Sasha slowly made her way back to the waiting room. The colors of the walls and floor seemed to shift and distort, making Sasha quicken her pace.

Sasha finally made it back, and was greeted by her awaiting boyfriend, Seth Rollins.

Seth chuckled at the shocked expression on Sasha's face. "Got the stomach flu?"

Sasha realized she was still covering her stomach. "I... uh, yeah. He said it should be over by Wednesday."

Seth held out his hand. "Well, let's get back to the hotel; you're looking a little green."

Sasha gently took Seth's hand, as he lead her out of the hospital.

After a short drive, Sasha and Seth arrived back at the hotel.

Seth kicked off his shoes and plopped on the bed. Seth gave Sasha a worried glance. "You alright?"

Sasha slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, I just need something to eat."

Seth smiled. "Yeah, sure, I'll order some pizza or something."

Sasha shuffled over to the bed and sat beside Seth. Seth pulled out his phone and dialed the number for the pizza restaurant.

Seth tilted the phone away from his face. "What do you want on your pizza?"

"I'm pregnant."

Seth nearly dropped his phone. "Yeah, I'll call you back."

Seth hung up the phone and stared at Sasha in complete shock.

"Little more than a stomach bug, huh?" Seth said.

Sasha nodded her head.

Seth stood up, ran his hands through his hair, and nervously began to chuckle.

"So, I, uh..." Seth stuttered. "I'm... I'm gonna be a... uh, d-dad?"

Sasha stared at Seth nervously.

Seth laughed, nervously at first but it gradually became more excited.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" Seth asked, now slightly more happy than nervous, but still showing signs of fear.

"I don't... know." Sasha muttered.

Seth tilted his head. "What do you mean? We've been together for two years, it has to be me, right?"

Sasha opened her mouth to speak, but struggled to form a sentence.

Seth took a step back. "Right?"

Sasha continued to remain silent.

"Sash?"

Sasha looked up at Seth with tears in her eyes. "I don't know." She whispered.

Seth dropped to his knees and covered his face in disbelief. Sasha began to quietly weep, trying her best to hold in her sobs, but the effort was almost moot.

Seth shook his head. "Who... Uh, who else could be the dad?"

Sasha thought back the last month. From what she could remember, there were four possible people.

"You, Dean, Roman and Finn." Sasha muttered.

Seth fell back onto the floor, covering his face again. "Oh my god." He said in disbelief.

Sasha began to cry out loud.

Seth sat up and stared at Sasha. "So, you ch... cheated on me with three other guys?"

Sasha continued crying and nodded her head.

"What the fuck." Seth muttered.

Sasha wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"What did I do wrong?" Seth said, choking back tears of his own. "Is it my fault that this happened? Did I push you away?"

Sasha scrambled out of the bed and knelt in front of Seth. "No, baby, that's not what happened."

Seth's lip quivered, as tears began to form in his eyes. "Then what was it?" He whispered.

"I was drunk when I slept with Dean; he and I left RAW early to get drinks, and things got out of hand."

Seth covered his face with his shirt. "What about Roman?"

Sasha sighed. "You and I just got done fighting, and I needed someone to talk to."

Seth poked his head out from under his shirt. "I don't understand how us fighting turns into sex with Roman."

Sasha dropped her head.

"And Finn?"

"He just broke up with Alexa; he was devastated. I was there for him and..."

Seth began to cry harder. "So booze, anger, and pity is the reason why you don't know who the dad is?"

Sasha cried harder and reached out for Seth. Seth hesitated at first, but eventually pulled Sasha into his arms. Seth held on tight to Sasha.

"I love you," Seth said through his tears. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop you. I should've been there."

Sasha was surprised that Seth wasn't losing his mind and screaming at her; Sasha knew she deserved that much. But the unconditional love she was receiving from Seth made her feel at ease for the first time today.

Seth continued holding Sasha until they had both calmed down. Seth reached out and took Sasha's hands in his.

"I just want you to know: I will love you no matter who the baby's dad is." Seth said.

Sasha tilted her head. "You're not mad?"

Seth chuckled. "Oh no, I'm fucking furious. But I'm more concerned about you," Seth paused and placed his hand on Sasha's stomach. "And little SJ."

Sasha giggled. "SJ?"

"Yeah SJ, Seth junior." Seth sighed. "I guess he could also be RJ, or DJ, or... FJ."

" _She_ could also be a girl."

Seth smiled at Sasha. "Just as long as I have you."

Sash smiled back; She leaned in and gave Seth and long and tender kiss.

"I love you too." Sasha said, breaking the kiss.

Despite the alarming truth about the father of Sasha's baby, Seth was still determined. Why? Because he loved Sasha too much to give up now. Especially at a time like this.

Sasha sighed. "What am I gonna tell everyone? My parents, my siblings, Steph and Hunter."

"Dean, Roman, and Finn?" Seth added.

Sasha nodded. "I should tell them."

"Yeah."


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Seth asked Sasha.

Sasha planned on talking to each possible father. Understandably, Seth was hesitant at first, but agreed it was something Sasha should do. Seth didn't want to accompany Sasha, but he felt as though the other possible dads should at least know she's pregnant.

Seth scratched at his beard. "What happens if the baby _isn't_ mine?"

"I thought you said you'd be here no matter what." Sasha said.

"I will be, but what if like, Dean wants to be apart of the baby's life? Ya know, what do we do then?"

Sasha gently wrapped her arms around Seth. "We'll figure it out, baby."

Seth nodded in agreement, kissing the top of Sasha's head.

Sasha said goodbye to Seth. Sasha wasn't sure which possible baby daddy she should visit first.

"Whoevers room is closest." Sasha thought.

Sasha nervously shuffled up to the first door. Sasha raised her fist to knock, but stopped herself.

"What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? What if he doesn't believe me?" Sasha thought.

Sasha knocked on the door; After a few moments, the door swung open.

"Sasha, hey." Finn Balór said with a smile.

"Hey, Finn," Sasha said, hugging Finn. "Could I come in?"

Finn shook his head. "Now's not really a good time."

"Who's at the door, babe?" Alexa Bliss asked from inside the room.

Sasha peaked over Finn's shoulder. "You and Lex are back together, huh?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, she decided to give me another chance."

Sasha sadly smiled at Finn. "That's great, Finn. I'm happy for you."

Finn scratched his head. "What did you want?"

Sasha opened her mouth to speak, but remained silent.

"Sasha?"

Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "I got a bun in the oven."

Finn furrowed his brow. "Shouldn't you be watching that? It could start a fire."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not making bread, I'm with child."

Finn poked his head out into the hallway and looked around. "I don't see anybody."

Sasha groaned in frustration. "Finn, I'm pregnant."

Finn's eyes grew wide. Sasha ran her fingers through her hair.

"Is-is it... Is it mine?" Finn asked.

Sasha shook her head. "I don't know, but it's possible."

Finn covered his mouth in surprise. Sasha glanced nervously at Finn, waiting for his response.

"Does Seth know?" Finn asked.

Sasha nodded her head.

"So, it's either me or him?"

"Actually, it's you, Seth, Dean, or Roman."

Finn let out a surprised scoff. "Jesus, Sasha."

Sasha nodded her head in agreement.

"Have you told Roman or Dean yet?"

Sasha shook her head.

"Well Dean's right across the hall... Do you need anything?"

Sasha smiled at Finn. "No, but thank you."

"Ok, but just so you know, I am here for the two of you."

Sasha hugged Finn goodbye.

"So far, so good, Banks." Sasha thought to herself and chuckled.

Sasha made her way across the hall to Dean's room. Sasha quickly knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Dean yelled from inside the room.

"It's Sasha, can we talk?"

"Are you pregnant or dying?"

"Not dying, just the former."

Sasha heard something topple over and fall. Sasha gasped in surprise when Dean suddenly opened the door.

"You're what?" Dean asked.

Sasha chuckled nervously. "Prego, Dean-o."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "With whose kid?"

"Either you, Seth, Finn, or Roman."

Dean crossed his arms and laughed. "Busy little bee, are ya?"

Sasha shrugged. "What can I say; I'm dumber than shit."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, you just like dick; ain't nothing wrong with that."

Sasha dropped her head and played nervously with her hands.

"So, you need money or something?"

Sasha shook her head. "No, I just needed to tell you. Just in case you're the dad."

Dean nodded. "Ok, well I'll hold myself accountable. I'll give some DNA when the kid is born, and own up to it if it's mine."

Sasha was surprised by Dean's declaration of responsibility; she honestly thought he'd try denying everything and want nothing to do with her.

Sasha hugged Dean. "Thanks, Dean."

Dean patted Sasha on the back. "No problem, kid."

Dean closed the door, leaving Sasha in the hallway.

Sasha was pleasantly surprised by the good luck she was receiving from the possible baby daddies so far.

Sasha hurried over to the last door; Sasha quickly knocked.

Roman Reigns opened the door, and upon noticing Sasha, all color drained from his face.

"Oh, fuck, you're pregnant." Roman muttered.

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

"You got that pregnancy glow." Roman chuckled.

Sasha giggled. "There's a possibility that it's yours."

Roman sighed. "Look, Sash, I can't deal with this right now. I got a lot on my plate as is; I can't be bothered by this."

Sasha felt her heart drop. "Are you serious?"

Roman nodded his head.

Sasha slapped Roman across the face. "Fuck you, Roman."

Sasha stormed away from Roman's room. Of all the possible outcomes for today, that had to have been the absolute worst.

"Fucking asshole, fuck him, fuck his stupid face."

"Baby dick!" Sasha screamed, making Roman duck back into his room.

Sasha stormed into her hotel room, nearly running over Seth in the process.

"So, it went well?" Seth asked, shutting the door.

Sasha angrily plopped on the bed. "Finn and Dean owned up to it; they both offered to help out. But Roman totally chickened out, he said he couldn't be bothered."

Seth crossed his arms. "What a dick."

Sasha groaned in frustration. "Fucking asshole, I hate that fucking guy."

Seth knelt in front of Sasha. "Baby, it's alright. As long as we have each other, right?"

Sasha pulled Seth by the collar of his shirt and kissed him aggressively.

"What was that?" Seth asked.

"I don't know, my hormones are acting crazy. It's like I'm horny, angry, sad, and hungry all at once." Sasha said.

Seth chuckled. "I can fix that."

Sasha winked at Seth. "Oh, yeah?"

Sasha wrapped her arms around Set's head, but just before kissing him there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Seth asked.

"Your boss."

Seth groaned and quickly made his way to the door and opened it. Stephanie McMahon entered the room and hurried over to Sasha.

"Hey, Sasha," Stephanie knelt in front of Sasha. "heard the news."

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "From who?"

"Finn and Dean."

Sasha chuckled. "Nice."

"How far along are you?"

"Doctor said nine weeks."

Stephanie chuckled. "Oh wow."

Sasha smiled at Stephanie.

Stephanie held Sasha's hand. "Now, when it comes to your career: it's not over. You'll get maternity leave, but you cannot compete until at least six months _after_ the baby is born."

Sasha groaned. "Seriously?"

Stephanie nodded. "Afraid so."

"Thanks, Steph. I honestly thought you'd be pissed at me."

"Mother to future mother, I completely understand what you're going through."

Stephanie stood up and hugged Seth. "Congratulations, daddy."

Seth chuckled. "Thanks, Steph."

Stephanie waved goodbye and left the room.

Sasha jumped on Seth's back and pulled him onto the bed.

"I'm still super horny." Sasha giggled.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I mean, if I _have_ to." He joked.

Sasha playfully punched Seth's arm, then kissed him passionately.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a Monday night, which could only mean one thing: Time for RAW.

Sasha nervously paced backstage; Stephanie had asked her to cut a promo to explain why she'd be out of action for the next year and a half.

"Maybe lead off with how much you love the fans," Sasha thought to herself, still pacing around. "No, start out with telling them how much you love wrestling."

Sasha groaned in frustration and sat on a production cart.

"Just breathe, Sash." Sasha whispered to herself.

Sasha leaned her head against the wall and shut her eyes.

"Say it from the heart, people like that." Sasha thought. "Tell them about your life long dream of being a wrestler is being halted by another life long dream..." Sasha gently rubbed her belly. "Being a mom."

Sasha smiled to herself as she imagined holding her baby for the first time.

The last two days had been stressful to say the least. But the feeling of becoming a mother soon, almost made the feeling go away.

"It doesn't matter who the daddy is," Sasha whispered, rubbing her belly. "I will love you unconditionally."

Sasha opened her eyes and smiled to herself. She hopped off of the crate and headed towards Gorilla.

"Oh, great." Sasha thought, seeing Roman waiting by Gorilla also.

Sasha glared at Roman as she sat down.

Roman gave Sasha a sheepish smile. "Hi." He muttered.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Don't talk to me right now." She snapped.

Roman sighed. "I don't know what you want me to say, Sasha. I'm Universal Champion, I gotta deal with a lot of shit right now. I can't be bothered with a baby, ok?" He said.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean asked, approaching Roman. "You can't bail out on Sasha."

Roman crossed his arms. "I don't get why we're supposed to be all worked up about this. It might not even be mine _or_ yours, Dean." He said.

Dean shrugged. "What if it is, huh? What if she's carrying a little Roman baby?" He asked.

Roman shrugged. "Regardless, it's not my problem." He sneered.

"What's not your problem?" Seth asked, rounding the corner.

"Roman says it's not his problem if Sasha is having his kid." Dean said.

Seth glared at Roman. "The hell it ain't."

Roman chuckled. "I think it's best if you two just settle down before anyone gets hurt." He threatened.

Sasha clutched at her stomach and began to sob quietly.

"Fuck you, Roman." Seth said. He turned around and noticed Sasha crying. "Ah, shit."

Dean and Seth rushed over to Sasha.

"Everything ok, do you need anything?" Dean asked.

Seth wrapped Sasha in a tight hug. "Hey, it's gonna be ok, babe." He whispered.

"If you need anything, I'm here for you." Dean said.

Seth shot Dean a curious look. Dean quickly looked away from Seth.

"We done now? I got a match to wait for." Roman said.

Suddenly, Alexa Bliss appeared behind Roman and kicked him dead center between the legs.

"Oh, Jesus Christ." Roman groaned, falling to his knees and clutching at his groin.

"That's what you get, asshole." Alexa stated.

Alexa hurried over to Sasha. "You ok, sister?" She asked.

Sasha nodded. "I just don't want everyone at each other's throats about this." She said.

Seth shook his head. "We're fine, it's Roman you need to worry about." He said.

"Fuck you." Roman groaned.

"One minute, Ms. Banks." A producer reminded Sasha.

Sasha groaned. "I don't want to." She complained.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Seth asked Sasha.

Sasha shook her head. "No, I'll do it." She muttered.

Sasha waited by the curtain. Not before long her music played.

"Wish me luck." She said to Alexa, Dean, and Seth.

Sasha skipped on stage as the fans cheered for her. She felt how loud the ovation was in her chest. Sasha knew she was going to miss this feeling of joy and pride. Sasha smiled at the crowd and walked to the ring. Sasha entered the ring and took a microphone.

"What's up, Seattle?" Sasha yelled, making the crowd cheer louder.

Sasha sighed. "Now some of you may know that it's my life long dream to be a WWE Superstar; And for the past three years, that dream has been possible." Sasha paused and pointed at the crowd. "Mostly because of all of you."

The crowd continued cheering as Sasha gave them a big smile.

"Sadly though, I need to take some time off." Sasha said.

The crowd began to boo.

"That's because I'm going to be able to achieve another life long dream: becoming a mom."

The crowd roared in cheers and applause, making Sasha tear up.

"You guys are so awesome."

"Who's the daddy? Who's the daddy?" The crowd chanted.

Sasha's smile faded from her face.

"I... uh..." Sasha mumbled.

Sasha thought about the possible baby daddies; she honestly didn't know what to say.

Sasha cleared her throat. "Seth freaking Rollins that's who." Sasha said, laughing and making the crowd erupt.

"In a year and a half I will be back; and I'm bringing Seth Jr. with me." Sasha dropped the mic and laughed at the cheering crowd.

Sasha's music played again as Sasha made her way back through the curtain again.

Seth ran up to Sasha and wrapped her in a hug. "I love you so much." He whispered.

Sasha nervously glanced at Dean.

"I would've loved it if you said you didn't know." Dean chuckled.

Sasha smiled. "Technically, I was right; Seth is the dad regardless."

Sasha noticed Dean's expression change from joy to sadness.

"Right, no, I was just saying, cause there's the possibility of... _Me_ being the dad." Dean muttered.

Dean scratched the back of his head and shuffled away. Sasha watched as Dean left.

Seth kissed Sasha on the cheek, snapping Sasha back to reality.

"Do you want to go out after my match?" Seth asked. "Or we could stay in."

Sasha nodded. "Yeah, I'd like a date." She chuckled.

Seth kissed Sasha. "Ok, I'll see you later." Seth said, walking away.

Sasha took a deep breath and started walking down the hall. Sasha looked around the corner and found Dean leaning against the wall.

"Hey," Sasha said, approaching Dean. "Everything ok?"

Dean simply nodded his head.

Sasha crossed her arms. "I don't believe you at all." She said.

Dean shrugged. "Who cares? It's not like you consider my feelings anyway." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There's just as good as chance that it's my kid and not Seth's."

"There's also Finn and Roman."

"Yeah, but they don't care about you like I do."

Sasha furrowed her eyebrows. "You just gotta chill out, Dean."

"But I can't, ok? I want this baby to be mine so fucking bad, Sasha. I want to raise this baby with you, not as a distant uncle or "family friend." I want me to be the dad, you to be the mom. I cannot fathom a life without you Sasha."

Sasha's eyes went wide. "What are you saying?"

"I just... I just want us to be together if this kid is mine."

Sasha sighed. "Dean..."

"I know, just forget it, ok?"

Dean adjusted his leather jacket, then walked away from Sasha.

"Sasha there you are, listen I was..." Alexa said. "Are you ok?"

Sasha realized she was crying, and wiped her tears.

"No, Lex, I'm not fine." Sasha sighed.

"Baby daddy drama?" Alexa asked.

Sasha chuckled and nodded her head.

"Was Roman being an asshole again?"

"No, Dean. I think he just told me he was in love with me."

Alexa gasped. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit's right."

"Why don't you come out with me and Finn tonight? You could use a night off."

Sasha shook her head. "I already promised Seth."

"Bring him along, we could have a double date."

Sasha chuckled, making Alexa smile.

"Sure, Lex. That sounds like fun." Sasha said.

Alexa squealed in delight and hugged Sasha.

"I'm so excited, I'll see you later." Alexa said, leaving Sasha.

The sudden thoughts of Dean crept back into Sasha's brain.

Sasha sighed. "I can't deal with this right now." Sasha thought.

Sasha pulled out her phone and texted Dean.

Sasha: I like you, but I'm with Seth right now. I can't have you two killing each other over me.

After a few minutes Sasha's phone dinged.

Dean: Ok.

Sasha sighed at the text.

Obviously Dean was suppressing his feelings, but Sasha didn't know what to tell him. Seth was already her boyfriend, but it was clear Dean liked her also.

Sasha nervously rubbed her belly. "Baby, help me." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I look ridiculous." Seth said while Sasha tied his tie.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "You look handsome in a tie." She said.

Seth groaned and turned to face himself in the mirror.

"Look at my handsome man." Sasha said, smiling and leaning against Seth's chest.

Seth rested his chin on top of Sasha's head. "If you say so." He groaned.

Sasha took Seth's hands and placed him over her belly. Seth let out a quiet chuckle, while Sasha smiled at their reflections.

"You look beautiful too, by the way." Seth said, kissing the top of Sasha's head.

Sasha wore a floral dress with a light blue base. Seth smirked at Sasha when she blushed slightly at his compliment.

Sasha gazed at the reflection of Seth holding her belly. Sasha closed her eyes and imagined the first time Seth held the baby; The baby had the same big brown eyes and jet black hair as Seth. She imagined Seth teaching the baby to walk, and talk, and rocking it to sleep every night.

"What are you smiling about?" Seth asked, chuckling.

Sasha opened her eyes and realized she was smiling brightly.

"Just thinking." Sasha said.

"About what?" Seth asked.

Sasha blushed. "Our future."

Seth smirked. "What's our future?" He asked.

"Marriage." Sasha held Seth's hands to her belly. "Babies." She said.

"As in plural?" Seth sucked air through his teeth. "That may be a deal breaker for me."

Sasha scoffed and elbowed Seth, making Seth chuckle.

"Baby, I'm teasing." Seth said, wrapping Sasha in a hug.

Sasha gave Seth a worried glance. "Promise?"

Seth furrowed his eyebrows. "Promise what?"

Sasha leaned her forehead against Seth's chest. "Promise you'll stay with me no matter what." She whispered.

Seth pulled Sasha in closer to his chest. He gently kissed Sasha on top of her head and rubbed her back.

"I promise, babe." Seth whispered.

Sasha giggled and smiled into Seth.

* * *

Seth and Sasha arrived at the restaurant.

"Oh wait," Sasha stopped Seth from opening the door. "Don't say anything to Alexa about the baby."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "I though you told her you were pregnant." He asked.

"I did," Sasha sighed. "But I didn't tell her about sleeping with Finn."

Seth nodded. "Or Dean or Roman." He added.

"Right." Sasha said, dropping her head.

"Hey," Seth lifted Sasha's head. "I promised, remember?" He said.

Sasha smiled and nodded. Seth opened the door to the restaurant and followed Sasha inside.

The restaurant was a quaint Italian eatery; it stayed open until one in the morning solely because of people just getting out of bars or finishing up a wrestling show. Every time RAW came to Seattle, Sasha and Alexa would always stop in either before or after the show.

"Sasha hi." Alexa hurried over to Sasha and wrapped her in a hug.

Finn awkwardly nodded at Seth. "What's up, Seth?" Finn asked.

Seth chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing much, just a pregnant girlfriend." He said.

Finn chuckled nervously. "So I've heard." He said.

Sasha and Seth sat beside each other, while Alexa sat back down beside Finn.

"How was your match tonight Seth?" Alexa asked.

Seth smiled. "It was good," Seth nodded his head at Finn. "Almost got my head kicked off by a botched super kick but I'm alive."

Finn chuckled. "Get your hands up faster next time, sissy." He joked.

The group continued talking until the waiter approached the table.

"I see everyone is having a good time," The waiter smiled. "Would you folks like some wine this evening?"

Seth, Finn, and Alexa agreed to wine.

"Just water for me." Sasha chuckled.

"Of course, ma'am. Is everyone ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah, I'll take the chicken Parmesan." aAlexa said.

"Me too." Finn said.

"What's the special tonight?" Seth asked.

"Italian three meat calzone; Just a bit spicy, but delicious otherwise." The waiter said.

Seth nodded his head. "I'll take one then." He said.

"And you ma'am?" The waiter asked Sasha.

"I'll take two chicken alfredos, a chicken parmesan, spaghetti and meatballs, chicken tetrazinni, two specials, the cheese ravioli, tortellini, and a loaf of focaccia bread." Sasha said.

Sasha closed her menu and noticed the shocked expressions on her friends' faces.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"My my, quite an apatite," The waiter said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're pregnant."

Sasha chuckled. "Guilty as charged." She said.

"Well congratulations, ma'am." The waiter said, collecting the menus and walking away.

Sasha glanced at the shocked expressions still plastered on her friends' faces.

"Leave me alone, I'm pregnant." Sasha said, making everyone laugh.

* * *

After eating and chatting, the group left the restaurant and stood in the parking lot.

"I had fun tonight." Alexa smiled.

The group agreed with her.

Sasha held out her take out boxes to Finn and Alexa. "You sure you don't want one; I got four." Sasha said.

Finn and Alexa laughed. "No, you save those for yourself." Alexa said.

Sasha hugged Alexa and Finn and waved them goodbye.

Sasha turned to Seth. "Did you have fun?" She asked.

Seth smiled. "Nope, it was awkward as hell." He said, laughing.

Sasha rolled her eyes and got in the car.

Seth quickly drove them back to the hotel. Seth took off his shirt and tie an collapsed on the bed.

"I'm so freakin' tired." Seth groaned.

"What time does your plane leave?" Sasha asked.

"Seven," Seth glanced at his watch and groaned. "Six hours away."

"Well get some sleep then." Sasha said, laying beside Seth.

"I'm wide awake; I'm too wired to do anything." Seth complained.

Sasha chuckled to herself as she slowly started to unzip Seth's pants.

Seth jumped slightly. "What're you doing?" He asked Sasha.

"You need to relax," Sasha said, unbuttoning Seth's pants. "I'm helping you relax."

Just as Sasha began to pull Seth's pants down, her phone began to ring.

Seth groaned in frustration. "God dammit!" He cried.

Sasha picked up her phone and glanced at the caller i.d.

"It's Alexa," Sasha answered the phone. "Hey, Lex, what's up?"

"Not much, just got done talking to Finn." Alexa said in a low tone.

"Ab-about what." Sasha asked, shaking at the tone in Alexa's voice.

"About your baby. Is there anything you wanna tell me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You told Alexa?" Sasha growled at Finn.

"I couldn't hold it in anymore." Finn defended.

"You made it two days, Finn," Sasha punched Finn in the shoulder. "Two days!"

Sasha and Finn were waiting for their flight to start boarding passengers. The night before, Alexa called Sasha and demanded to know the truth about her baby.

* * *

 **The Night Before**

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked nervously into her phone.

"Uh, I dunno. Maybe you sleeping with my boyfriend?" Alexa growled.

Sasha threw her hands in the air. "You two were broken up, I was there to comfort him." She said.

"And by "comfort" you mean riding his dick?" Alexa grumbled.

"Lex, please hang up the phone." Finn said in the background.

"Shut the fuck up!" Alexa screamed at Finn. "And fuck you too, Sasha."

The line was suddenly cut by Alexa. Sasha groaned and collapsed onto the bed next to Seth.

"So how'd it go?" Seth asked, smirking.

Sasha covered her face with her hands. "Lexi hates me now." She muttered.

Seth propped himself on an elbow. "Cause you banged her boyfriend?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Yes, Seth, because I slept with Finn." Sasha groaned. "Why can't people be more calm about this like you?"

Seth sat up and gave Sasha a curious look. "Do you really think I'm calm about this situation?" He asked.

Sasha uncovered her face and looked curiously at Seth. "Well, yeah. You've been unnaturally chill about this whole thing." She said.

Seth chuckled. "That's because I am a great actor." He said.

Sasha slowly sat up. "You're mad?" She asked.

Seth laughed. "Mad? Babe, mad doesn't even scrape the surface. Angry and furious don't do it justice either." Seth said, raising his voice.

Sasha tried hugging Seth but Seth pushed her off.

Seth jumped out of bed. "No, you hugging me isn't going to solve this." He yelled.

Sasha's eyes began to water.

"Three times? Are you fucking crazy? Three fucking times? How can you cheat on someone three times and still be able to look at yourself? And with three different guys, Sasha. And the kicker is one of them might be the father to your unborn baby. How the fuck can't I be mad, or upset, or shocked by this?" Seth screamed.

Sasha shook her head and began to sob.

"Jesus fucking Christ, I don't know how I'll be able to raise Roman's kid, or Dean's, or Finn's, I'll end up resenting it just because my girlfriend decided to be a whore!" Seth screamed at Sasha.

Sasha burst into tears.

"I held it in for two days, Sasha." Seth yelled. "I can't hold it in anymore."

"Y-you said yo-you'd never leave." Sasha whimpered through her tears.

"That's the thing, Sasha: I won't leave. Because I love you too much and the guilt of leaving you alone to care for a baby will eventually drive me to blow my freaking brains out, but I won't because I have a Irish baby to look after!" Seth screamed, throwing the t.v. remote against the wall and smashing it.

"B-baby I'm so-sorry." Sasha pleaded.

"Is there anything else you're not telling me? Did you sleep with someone else, huh? Is there a fifth baby daddy?" Seth demanded.

Sasha shook her head. "No, just the four." She whispered.

"Oh, what a relief. For a second I thought I had a loyal girlfriend," Seth slapped the side of his head. "Silly me thinking that."

Sasha continued crying while Seth angrily glared down at her. Sasha wasn't sure how this fight was going to end, she just prayed Seth wouldn't leave her.

"Baby..." Sasha whispered.

"What?" Seth growled.

Sasha gazed up at Seth with worried eyes. "Dean said he was in love with me." She said.

All the color drained from Seth's face, but was quickly replaced by a dark shade of red. Seth clenched his fists so hard that Sasha noticed his knuckles turn white.

"A-are you joking?" Seth asked through gritted teeth.

Sasha slowly shook her head.

Seth stormed over to the door and left the hotel room.

"Ambrose!" Seth screamed down the hall.

"Seth, stop!" Sasha pleaded and chased after Seth.

Seth stomped over to Dean's hotel room and pounded on the door.

The door swung open. "Seth what ar-"

Seth interrupted Dean with a stiff right fist across his jaw.

"You in love with my girl, shit head?" Seth yelled, striking Dean across the face again.

"Seth, stop it!" Sasha cried.

Seth pulled Dean upright by his collar. "She deserves better." Dean muttered.

Seth growled and struck Dean with another stiff shot. Fellow Superstars began to fill the hallway to see what was happening.

Seth continued punching Dean repeatedly.

"What the fuck did you do?" Sasha thought.

"Seth, stop!" The Miz and Rhyno pried Seth away from Dean.

The Miz and Rhyno pulled Seth into the hallway away from Dean. Dean laid in the doorway of his hotel room, battered and bloody.

"What the hell is going on here?" Stephanie McMahon asked, pushing her way through the crowd.

Stephanie gasped and hurried over to Dean. "What happened?" She demanded.

Stephanie noticed The Miz and Rhyno holding Seth back from Dean.

Stephanie marched over to Seth. "What happened?" She demanded.

"He slept with Sasha, I couldn't let him get away with it." Seth growled.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Good God, Seth." She mumbled.

Sasha hurried over to Seth and wrapped him in a hug; Seth immediately hugged her back.

"Is anything broken?" Stephanie asked Dean.

Dean slowly stood up and shook his head.

"Put some ice on it you'll be fine... Pussy." Stephanie slammed Dean's door shut. "Everyone, back to bed now."

The other Superstars made their ways back to their rooms. Sasha kissed Seth's cheek and cried silently into his chest.

Stephanie knelt in front of Seth and glared at him. "I oughtta fire you." She muttered to Seth.

Seth shook his head. "Do what you gotta do." He replied.

Stephanie shook her head. "I understand why you did this, Seth, I really do. But you can't be beating my Superstars half to death." She said.

"He slept with Sasha, then had the audacity to tell her he was in love with her... I didn't know what to do." Seth said, dropping his head into his hands.

Stephanie sighed. "Since you're currently Intercontinental Champion I can't just suspend you from t.v." She said. "But you are dropping the title _and_ losing the rematch." She said.

Seth nodded. "That's fair." He said.

"It's a godamn blessing, Seth. Don't make me regret not firing you, understand?" Stephanie stood up and returned to her hotel room.

Seth continued holding Sasha. Sasha breathing began to even out again, allowing her to calm down slightly.

"I'm sorry." Sasha whispered.

Seth held Sasha tighter. "I know." He whispered.

Sasha stared nervously at the blood on Seth's hands as she held onto him. The combination of fear and adrenaline flowed through her, making her feel a little uneasy even in the safety of Seth's arms. Sasha closed her eyes and tried envisioning their future again, but it only made Sasha feel more uncertain.

* * *

 **Current Day**

"I don't understand how me telling Alexa the truth leads to you revealing to Seth that you lied to him _again_." Finn said.

Sasha shook her head. "You weren't exactly against the idea of having sex with me." She accused.

"I had sex with you because I was sad about being dumped, I didn't spread my legs for half the RAW locker room." Finn growled.

Sasha's jaw dropped as hurt filled her eyes.

"That was uncalled for." Finn muttered.

"You think?" Sasha said, her voice breaking.

"Now boarding, Flight One Twelve to Albuquerque." The receptionist called.

"Ready?" Finn asked Sasha.

"I guess." Sasha said, wiping her eyes.

* * *

Sasha settled into her seat. Sasha was seated next to Finn and Emma, another RAW Superstar.

"Just get to ABQ, then you and Seth can cuddle." Sasha thought to herself.

A row across from Sasha, a baby stared at her curiously. Sasha smiled at the baby, making the baby giggle and hide in his mother's chest. Sasha leaned back in her seat and gently rubbed her belly.

"What are you gonna name it?" Emma asked.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"The baby- You do know I've been talking to you for the last five minutes, right?" Emma asked.

"Sorry, I've been distracted." Sasha sighed.

"Baby daddy issues?" Emma asked, chuckling.

"Damn right." Sasha said.

"Who were the candidates again? Seth, Dean Roman..." Emma asked.

Sasha nodded her head in Finn's direction.

Finn awkwardly waved at Emma.

"Ah, right." Emma said. "Don't look now, but here comes one."

Sasha glanced up to see Dean walk by them; he was wearing dark sunglasses, but you could still see the bruises on his face.

Sasha groaned and slid deeper into her chair.

* * *

Sasha left the airplane and entered the Albuquerque airposrt; Sasha quickly spotted Seth waiting for her holding a sign that said "Seth's Baby Momma."

Sasha rushed over to Seth; Seth wrapped Sasha in a big hug.

"Seth's Baby Momma?" Sasha asked.

"Nice ring to it, right?" Seth said, grinning.

Dean suddenly walked passed them; Dean glanced slightly at Seth and Sasha.

"There a problem?" Seth asked Dean.

Dean continued walking away.

"Babe, chill." Sasha said.

"I'm as chill as possible." Seth said.

Finn approached Seth and Sasha. "Hey guys." He said.

Seth immediately punched Finn directly in the face.

"Seth!" Sasha said, shocked.

"You only get one, but only because Sasha said you were a thirty second hero." Seth said, straightening Finn's collar while chuckling.

"Thanks?" Finn said, wiping his bloody lip.

"Like your one to talk, Thirty Second Blow Job." Sasha said, giggling.

"I'd stop talking, Four Baby Daddies." Seth replied to Sasha.

Sasha sighed heavily. "Gonna be a long day." She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The exhaustion Sasha felt from the flight and another argument with Seth had found her face down in her hotel bed. Seth hated the idea of having to give Finn a ride to the hotel, which what lead into a heated argument about loyalty, trust, and gas money. Once getting to the hotel, the couple argued some more before Seth slammed the door and left for a house show.

"Don't fuck anyone while I'm gone." The words reverberated in Sasha's head; It was the last thing Seth said to her before leaving.

Sasha rolled to her back, gently rubbing her belly. Sasha pulled off her t-shirt and gently ran her fingers over her midsection, humming softly to herself.

"What would you do?" Sasha whispered, gazing at her bare stomach.

Sasha's eyes filled with tears as she laid in the silence. It wasn't the fact that Seth was constantly angry ever since attacking Dean the night before, it was more of the guilt she felt whenever he would make a comment about her infidelity. True, Seth promised to stay with her and help raise the baby regardless of who the father was. But was it worth the constant verbal abuse? The constant reminders of her mistakes? The mistakes she wished she could take back ever since they happened?

"Fuck no." Sasha thought to herself as she reached for her cellphone.

Sasha opened her contact list and dialed the only number she could think of at that point.

After a few rings, the person answered.

"Hey, it's me," Sasha said nervously. "Do you have a match tonight?"

"Uh, no." The person answered.

"Great, do you wanna come by room and talk for a bit?" Sasha asked.

* * *

"I'm glad you stopped by." Sasha said, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, figured Seth wasn't here when you invited me." Dean said, leaning against the dresser.

Sasha locked the door and sat on her bed. "How's your eye?" She asked.

"Just a few bruises, I'll live." Dean said, chuckling.

A silence filled the room, making Sasha anticipate what Dean was thinking.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" Dean asked.

Sasha gazed into Dean's eyes. "...Us." She said.

Dean furrowed his brow. "U-us?" He asked.

Sasha slowly nodded her head.

"What about us?" Dean asked.

Sasha thought long about her response; she practiced it over and over again before Dean arrived.

"I want there to be an "us," Dean." Sasha said, rising to her feet.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What? Y-you're in a relationship with Seth. I missed my shot, I should've just kept my mouth shut." He said.

"But you said you wanted to raise this baby with me. You said you wanted it to be yours "so fucking bad."" Sasha said.

"Sash." Dean said, gazing at Sasha with sad eyes.

Sasha's eyes began to water. "You have no idea what he says to me, Dean. He can't go five minutes without saying something about it." She said, her voice breaking. "I-I don't want him to raise this baby if it isn't his. He'll just hate me and hate the baby but I know you will love me no matter what."

Dean closed his eyes and sighed.

"Even when I flat out told you no, you still tried Dean. I know you'll do anything for me, anything for..." Sasha took Dean's hand and pressed it to her stomach. "For the baby." She whispered.

Dean suddenly lunged forward and embraced Sasha in a deep and passionate kiss. Sasha wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, making Dean pull her in closer.

Dean suddenly broke the kiss. "I can't, Sasha, I can't be doing this." He said.

"Dean, please." Sasha pleaded. "I need you so bad."

Dean quickly pulled Sasha in for another tender kiss. Sasha smiled into the embrace, making Dean chuckle slightly. Sasha fell back onto the bed, pulling Dean on top of her.

"I'm not gonna hurt the baby, am I?" Dean asked frantically.

"No no, just don't put any weight on my stomach." Sasha said.

Dean shifted himself to put more weight on his knees rather than on Sasha. Dean sat up and pulled off his shirt, before kissing Sasha again. Sasha reached back and unhooked her bra.

"Wait, I don't have a condom." Dean whispered.

Sasha giggled. "I'm already pregnant, babe." She said.

Dean chuckled. "You called me "babe;" You have no idea how long I've wanted that." Dean whispered, leaning down to kiss Sasha's neck.

For the first time in three days, Sasha didn't feel anything but happiness. Maybe it was the feeling of Dean undressing her, but everything in that moment felt right. She didn't worry about Seth, or Roman, or Finn, or anything else; She felt as though she was supposed to be doing this... She felt like she was supposed to be with Dean.

"Are you sure I won't hurt you or the baby?" Dean asked, sliding off his boxers.

Sasha sighed happily. "It'll be alright, I promise." Sasha whispered.

Dean then slowly penetrated Sasha, making the duo let out satisfied groans. Sasha closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Dean.

"Oh, Dean." Sasha moaned.

* * *

"Sasha, I'm back." Seth entered the hotel room.

Sasha stared back at him as he approached her. Sasha was fully clothed once again, but she wouldn't be staying for very long.

Seth noticed a suitcase laying beside Sasha on the bed. "Why are your bags packed?" He asked.

Sasha rose to her feet and stared into Seth's eyes emotionless.

"I fucked Dean again." Sasha said, grabbing the handle of her suitcase and walking towards the door.

Sasha opened the hotel room door and slammed it shut, leaving Seth alone in the room.


	7. chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I still can't believe this is happening." Dean said, smiling as Sasha pulled off her shirt.

Sasha unhooked her bra and pounced on Dean. "Believe it, baby." She whispered.

A lot had happened in the last three hours; Seth stormed out on Sasha, Sasha invited Dean to her room and had sex with him, Sasha told Seth about the sex with Dean, and Sasha left Seth to be with Dean.

Dean sat up and kissed Sasha's bare chest, making her lean her head back and moan. Sasha was finally at peace today; the first time her and Dean had sex today, she felt stress and fear. But after walking out on Seth, Sasha wasn't afraid to be assertive.

"I want you on top." Sasha said, smiling down at Dean.

Dean chuckled. "Yes ma'am." He said.

Sasha laid on her back, allowing Dean to crawl on top of her and continue the assault on her chest.

Sasha thought of how angry Seth must be, the sadness he must be feeling; It made Sasha happy. In Sasha's mind, Seth deserved this hurt; It would make up for the way he treated her.

"Oh, Seth." Sasha moaned.

Dean suddenly stopped kissing Sasha. "What did you just say?" He asked.

Sasha gasped in surprise and sat up. "No, baby, I didn't mean to call you Seth. I was just thinking out loud." Sasha said.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You were thinking about Seth?" Dean asked.

Sasha grabbed Dean's hands. "No no no... I mean, yeah, but not in a sexy way." She said.

Dean shook his head. "I don't get you Sasha. You want to be with Seth and raise a kid together, then the next thing you do is invite me over for sex." He said.

Sasha crawled closer to Dean. "I don't love Seth anymore, Dean. If I did even a little, I wouldn't be here with you." She said, gazing into Dean's eyes.

Dean nodded his head. "I mean, I guess that makes sense." He said.

Sasha kissed Dean, making him wrap his arms around her.

"You have nothing to worry about, baby." Sasha whispered.

"Good." Dean said, smiling as he kissed Sasha.

"You're bigger, by the way. Just thought you'd like to know." Sasha said, laughing.

Dean rolled his eyes and quickly kissed Sasha again.

-

Alexa was preoccupied with a "Friends" marathon, when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"What?" Alexa yelled, annoyed.

"It's me, babe." Finn said through the door.

Alexa groaned as she shuffled over to the door. After Finn revealed to Alexa that he may be the father of Sasha's unborn baby, Alexa broke up with Finn and refused to return his calls.

"Fuck off, Finn." Alexa yelled.

"Come on, Lexi. You can't be mad at me for something I did while we were broken up." Finn said.

Alexa felt as her blood began to boil. Finn had been annoying her non stop ever since they fought the night before, and she had had it.

Alexa swung the door open. "Don't even start with that bullshi-"

Finn interrupted Alexa with an aggressive kiss, making Alexa gasp in shock but kiss Finn back.

"You're still in the dog house, Finn." Alexa said, breaking the kiss.

Finn chuckled. "Yes, ma'am." He said, kissing Alexa again.

-

 **The Next Day**

Sasha woke up to a sharp pain in her stomach. Sasha rolled onto her back and started to take deep breaths to try and ease the pain. When the pain got worse, Sasha sat up and began redressing herself.

"Dean? Dean wake up." Sasha said, shaking Dean.

Dean groaned. "Babe, I'm sleeping." He muttered.

"I think there's something wrong with the baby." Sasha said.

Dean's eyes shot open as he jumped out of bed. Dean slid on a pair of shorts and a hoodie and picked up Sasha bridal style. Dean then ran into the hallway and towards the elevator. Dean rapidly pressed the button for the ground floor; when the elevator reached the ground floor, Dean sprinted to the parking lot and gently placed Sasha in the passenger seat of his car.

"What hurts exactly?" Dean asked frantically as he started the car.

Sasha winced at the pain. "I dunno, just my stomach." She said.

Dean sped out of the parking lot and drove towards the hospital. Dean skidded to a halt in front of the emergency entrance. Dean scooped Sasha up out of the car and ran into the hospital. Once inside, Dean placed Sasha in a wheelchair and rushed over to reception.

"I-I need help," Dean frantically spoke. "She's pregnant and there might be something wrong with the baby."

The receptionist nodded her head as she called a doctor. A nurse hurried into the room and took Sasha into the emergency section; Dean followed close behind.

The nurse got Sasha into bed, while Dean sat beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked.

Sasha winced in pain. "It just hurts, babe." She said, annoyed.

A doctor quickly approached Sasha.

"Hello, miss, I'm Dr. Houston. What seems to be the problem?" Doctor Houston asked.

"I'm about nine weeks pregnant, and I have a sharp pain in my stomach right now." Sasha said, trying to hold back tears.

Dean held on tight to Sasha's hand.

"Ok, we'll do an ultrasound just to be safe." Doctor Houston said, wheeling over a large machine with a small screen.

The doctor pulled up Sasha's shirt. He poured some gel on Sasha's stomach, making her shiver at the coldness. The doctor switched on the machine and placed the camera on Sasha's stomach.

"There's the baby." The doctor said happily, pointing at the screen.

Sasha gasped. "Baby." She whispered, smiling brightly.

The doctor moved the camera around Sasha's stomach. "I don't see anything wrong," He said. "How often do you travel?"

"About once every few days, I'm a wrestler." Sasha said.

The doctor gave Sasha a worried glance. "You aren't competing, are you?" He asked.

Sasha shook her head. "I'm on maternity until next year." She said.

The doctor nodded his head and looked back at the monitor.

Sasha looked at Dean and found him fixated on the screen with tears in his eyes.

"Dean?" Sasha asked.

Dean blinked and shook his head. "Ah, damn allergies." He said wiping his eyes and making Sasha laugh.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" The doctor asked.

"Fuck yeah." Dean said, excitedly.

The doctor clicked a button on the side of the camera; a soft rhythmic beat filled the room.

Sasha felt her eyes fill with tears as she listened. Sasha looked over at Dean, who had also began to cry.

"I love you so much." Dean said, hugging Sasha and kissing her forehead.

"Now as far as travel; you should take it easy for awhile. The placenta partially detached itself from the fetus, which usually happens when the mother is under a lot of stress. So I'd go home and rest up for a few weeks, then book another appointment just to check up on the baby." The doctor said.

Sasha nodded her head. "I live in Boston, is it safe to take one more flight?" She asked.

"Yeah, but just this last one... for awhile anyway." The doctor said.

Sasha sighed in relief. "Thank you so much." She said.

Sasha and Dean left the hospital and entered Dean's car.

"I'll take you back to the hotel so you can pack for Boston." Dean said, hiding his face.

Sasha tilted her head. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Dean shook his head. "I'm just gonna miss you." He said, choking back tears.

Sasha leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek. "It'll be ok. Besides, Great Balls of Fire is in Boston this year." She said.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah but that's three weeks away; I might knock up some other chick by then." He said, snickering.

Sasha scoffed and punched Dean in the arm. Dean laughed and kissed Sasha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was the first time in eight years Sasha was returning home to stay longer than a few days; It was both exciting and terrifying at the same time. Sasha was happy to see her family again, but the news of her pregnancy was sure to cause some kind of conflict; Not so much as her having a child out of wedlock, but more so that she had four potential baby daddies.

Sasha was driving on her way home from the airport. Dean had seen her off and kissed her goodbye; Sasha promised to be at ringside for Great Balls of Fire to see Dean compete. Sasha was taking her time getting home; It was relaxing to take her time getting somewhere, instead of having to rush to keep up with her hectic schedule. Sasha had forgotten how nice Boston was in the early stages of summer: The sky was bright and blue, the weather was warm but the gentle breeze kept things at a cool temperature, and the sight of children playing in their front yards with their parents made Sasha smile the most.

"That'll be us someday." Sasha whispered, rubbing her belly.

Sasha pulled up to her house just before noon; it was a two story house with a large front yard. Sasha's mom always told her it was "a perfect place to raise babies." Sasha never thought her mom would be so right.

Sasha parked her car in the garage and unloaded her suitcase. Upon entering her home, Sasha couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Home, sweet, home." Sasha thought.

Everything was exactly how she left it: the living room still had a large leather sofa and a flat screen t.v. Dining room still had it's furniture, but required a good home cooked meal that Sasha had neglected to serve it for quite some time. Sasha didn't need fancy things scattered around her house, the basics were more than perfect for her.

Sasha quickly ascended the stairs, turning right at the top and entering her bed room.

"My bed, I've missed you." Sasha cried, flopping back first onto her king sized bed.

Sasha closed her eyes and sighed deeply; She was going to miss wrestling, without a doubt, but it was nice to have some time off for the first time in years.

Sasha groaned tiredly. "I'm gonna take a nice bubble bath, change into my pj's, and sleep for the next three days." Sasha whispered to herself.

Sasha's phone began to ring; Sasha glanced down at the caller i.d.

"Hi, mama." Sasha answered.

"Baby girl, how was your flight?" Sasha's mom asked.

"It was fine; I'm a little tired but I'm probably going to take a bath first."

"And not stop by?" Sasha's mom scoffed, making Sasha giggle.

"No, mama, I'll stop by after a take my bath," Sasha paused and placed her hand over her stomach. "I actually have something to tell you."

* * *

Sasha's parents lived a few blocks away from Sasha, which usually meant that visits and family dinners were frequent. Sasha was usually an introvert, but being around her family made her more outgoing.

Sasha pulled into her parent's driveway, and was greeted by her mom, dad, and younger brother and sister waiting for her by the door. Sasha quickly parked her car and ran up to her family.

"Mama, daddy." Sasha said, initiating a group hug among the family.

"My baby." Sasha's mom whispered, hugging her tight.

"Welcome home, princess." Sasha's dad said, kissing Sasha on top of her head.

Sasha followed her family inside the house. Sasha paused in the hallway and gazed at the family photos that hung on the wall of the front hallway.

"You do that every time you stop by." Sasha's mom said.

Sasha smiled. "They're my favorite pictures, mama. I can't help it."

Sasha's dad shared the same dark brown eyes and defined jawline as Sasha, but Sasha shared most of her characteristics with her mother. Sasha's younger brother, Brandon, resembled his dad the most, but her younger sister, Valentine, was an almost exact copy of Sasha, but instead of bright purple hair she had black hair.

"Anyway, come sit down and catch us up on what's new," Sasha's dad said. "Your mother says you have some news for us."

Sasha shuffled into the living room and sat down; For whatever reason, Sasha couldn't remember what she had to say, it was as if her mind had been erased. It wasn't until she saw her brother's son, that she realized that she was here with big news.

Reid, Sasha's nephew, quickly ran up to her and jumped into her lap. Reid was only two, but acted as though he was six or seven.

"Baby Reid," Sasha cooed, lifting Reid. "How's my favorite nephew?"

"Sa Sa!" Reid giggled, clapping his hands together.

Brandon sat beside Sasha and scooped up Reid. Sasha chuckled nervously and played with her hands.

"Big news, right. So, I get to take some time off from wrestling, which is pretty cool." Sasha said.

"How long do you get?" Valentine asked.

Sasha chuckled nervously. "About a year and a half."

"Wow, who'd you piss of this time?" Brandon joked.

"Brandon, language." Sasha's mother scolded.

"Sorry, mama."

"How come you're off for a year and half, baby?"

Sasha took a deep breath. "I'm having a baby." She blurted.

Sasha closed her eyes and waited for the surprised gasps and lectures... But they never came.

Sasha peeked her eyes open and glanced around the room. To her surprise, everyone's expressions had more or less stayed the same.

"Finally!" Sasha's mom exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

Sasha sighed in relief. "Wait, you're not mad?"

Sasha's dad laughed. "Course not, bit unchristian to have a baby out of wedlock, but we'll that this one slide."

Brandon scoffed. "But I'm a lunatic?"

"You're a seventeen year old father, you are a lunatic."

Sasha laughed. "Wow, thanks guys."

"I bet Seth is excited, right? Getting to be a dad and all." Sasha's mom said.

Sasha's face suddenly lost all color as she remembered the one detail she left out.

"Yeah, uh, Seth and me broke up a few days ago." Sasha said.

Sasha's dad raised an eyebrow. "Knowin' you havin' his baby? What's wrong with that kid?"

Sasha shook her head. "That's the thing, it may not be his."

Sasha bit her tongue to stop from talking, but it was too late.

"Excuse me?" Sasha's mom said. "I thought you two were together for the last two years."

"We were, but..." Sasha sighed. "I cheated on him with three other guys."

The room went silent as Sasha dropped her head into her hands. Sasha hadn't planned this part out, but she wasn't expecting silence.

"Uh oh." Reid babbled.

"Uh oh is right, Reid." Brandon whispered.

Sasha's mom furrowed her brow. "So... There's four daddies for your baby?"

Sasha raised her head and nodded.

"Get MTV on the phone." Valentine chuckled.

Sasha's dad stroked his chin, muttering to himself.

"Well... That's interesting, Sasha." Sasha's mom said.

The room grew silent again, making Sasha shake with anticipation.

"That baby o' yours better be super human if it's got four pro wrestler daddies." Sasha's dad said, making everyone laugh.

"How far along are you?" Sasha's mom asked.

"Ten weeks tomorrow." Sasha said.

"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled to hear you've been busy with some of the boys instead of focusing on your career, but I'm still excited to be a grandma."

Sasha's face lit up. "You guys aren't mad?" She asked.

"Course not," Sasha's dad said. "You're our baby girl."

Sasha hugged her mom and dad. "I love you guys so much." She said.

* * *

Sasha arrived back at her house after spending most of the day talking with her family. Sasha plopped down in bed and pulled out her phone and called Dean.

"Hey, pretty lady." Dean answered, making Sasha giggle.

"Hey baby, how was the house show?" Sasha asked.

"It was pretty ok, I got to put Roman through a table so that was awesome."

Sasha giggled. "I wish I was there to see it."

"What're you up to?"

Sasha pulled up her shirt and rubbed her hand across her midsection. "Nothing, just laying in bed. Just spent the whole day with my family. I told them about the baby daddy drama."

Dean chuckled. "I assume they took that well?"

"Better than I thought. My dad says he'll only be ok with it if the baby is born super human because of its four wrestler daddies."

Dean laughed. "Hopefully he's just a small Lunatic Fringe, right?"

Sasha giggled. "Right."

There was a pause between the couple.

"I love you." Dean said.

Sasha smiled. "I love you too."

"So... What're you wearin'?"

Sasha laughed. "Are you serious?"

"I am serious. I have gone thirteen hours without seeing you and it's got me feeling sad and horny all day."

"That's basically how I feel all the time."

"But seriously Sash. You're laying in bed..."

Sasha giggled and rolled her eyes. "I'm laying in bed, I got my shirt pulled up and my sweat pants have fallen a little bit."

Dean chuckled. "Aaand done, night Sash."

Sasha burst out laughing. "You are such a dork, babe."

"Yeah, but you love it."

"I love you."

Dean chuckled. "Love you too, baby."

Sasha hung up her phone and burrowed under her blankets. Sasha fell asleep with a big smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gentle sunlight filed the room and the birds began to sing, making Sasha awaken with a smile spread across her face. It was her first morning in several years where she wasn't bombarded with the stress and rush of having to keep up with a schedule; usually by now she'd be in a gym or on a plane headed to the next WWE event.

"Shit," Sasha thought. "I have nothing to do today."

Sasha was still on WWE payroll, so she didn't need to get a job, her mom had taken the liberty of going grocery shopping for her a day before she got home, and Great Balls of Fire was still three long weeks away, meaning she couldn't go see Dean.

"I have too much freedom!" Sasha exclaimed.

Rolling out of bed and shuffling into the bathroom, Sasha stripped herself and glanced at her naked body in the mirror; She had begun showing slightly: her stomach stuck out a little bit and her breasts had become bigger, much to the delight of Dean. Every now and again Sasha would send Dean "explicit" photos to show him her progress. It had only been two days, but Sasha still missed him dearly. Even though she'd never admit it, Sasha also missed Seth.

"Maybe I jumped to conclusions," Sasha thought, rubbing her baby bump. "he was just venting his anger, right?"

Sasha shook her head.

"Nah, fuck that guy." Sasha thought with a smirk.

Sasha's phone began ringing; Sasha smiled at the caller i.d.

"Hey, baby." Sasha said.

"Hey, girl," Dean replied. "How was your first day back?"

"It was good, everyone is excited for me."

Dean chuckled. "What about the daddy situation?"

"They aren't too thrilled but they didn't disown me, so that's good." Sasha said, making Dean laugh.

"Well good," Dean said. "what're you up to right now?"

"Starring at myself naked," Sasha paused and gazed at herself. "the baby is showing a little."

"Yeah, I know," Dean chuckled. "I got the pictures, remember?"

Sasha blushed. "Just making sure you know what you're missing."

"Believe me, I do."

"Good."

"Anyway babe, I gotta get going; flight's about to leave."

Sasha groaned. "Ok, but call me after."

"No problem, I love you."

"Love you too." Sasha said, hanging up her phone.

Just as Sasha hung up, her phone began ringing again. Sasha groaned and rolled her eyes at the caller i.d.

"Yeah?" Sasha asked.

"Hey," Seth answered. "How're you doing?"

"Fine."

"Ok, what're you up to?"

"Nothing."

Seth sighed. "Look, Sasha, can we just talk about the other day?"

Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "What's there to talk about? You were being an ass and I left you for someone better."

Seth growled into the phone. "I just, I don't want this relationship to end like this. I can respect you not wanting to be with me, but at least let me have the chance to apologize to you."

Sasha thought for a second; Seth was being unnaturally calm about this, just like when she told him about the cheating. She figured she owed him a proper break up after a two year relationship.

"Fine, Great Balls of Fire is in Boston," Sasha said. "I'm gonna be there for Dean, but I guess we can talk if I have time."

"Great, thanks babe- er, Sasha." Seth said with a sigh.

Sasha hung up her phone.

"Fuck." Sasha said to the mirror, giving herself a skeptical look.

Talking with Seth would bring a lot of drama, no doubt, but it was the least she could do. Still, Sasha felt uneasy. Sasha hadn't told anybody, but she felt like she still had feelings for Seth. Seth was a dick head, obviously, but they were together for two years and Sasha had fallen in love with him. This whole situation was too much for Sasha to handle.

Sasha opened her contacts and called the only person that could cheer her up in this messed up situation.

"Hey, Bayley-"

Before Sasha could finish her sentence, Bayley took off like a rocket.

"OhmyGodSashaIheardyou'repregnantthat'ssoawesomewhenareyoudue"

Sasha couldn't understand what Bayley was saying. Her head started spinning, she wasn't even sure if Bayley was speaking English.

"Bayley, Bayley?" Sasha interrupted. "Bayley, I need you to calm down."

Bayley took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm calm, Sasha." She said, holding back excited laughter.

"I'm guessing you heard about my pregnancy?" Sasha asked.

"Yes, I'm so happy for you!"

Sasha sighed. "Did you happen to hear about the baby daddy situation?" She asked.

"Yeah, something like Seth and some other guys might be the dad."

"Pretty crazy, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter, when're you due?"

Sasha chuckled. "I'm only like ten weeks pregnant, Bayley." She said.

Bayley muttered under her breath. "That means February or March! Oh my God I'm so excited!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah that's a long time from now, I'm barely showing."

Bayley squealed in excitement. "You're showing already? Lemme see, turn on your Face Time."

"Uh," Sasha chuckled nervously. "I'm kinda naked right now, maybe later."

"Oh," Bayley sighed. "Ok, that's fine, but you better show me."

"I will, I promise."

Sasha said goodbye and hung up her phone. That conversation with Bayley did cheer her up a bit, but Sasha realized she still had nothing planned for the day. Being on maternity leave wasn't as flawless as she thought it'd be.

"All my friends are busy," Sasha exclaimed. "and I'm knocked up!"

Sasha laughed at herself and slipped into the shower.

* * *

After her shower and some cereal, Sasha found herself lounging on the couch staring aimlessly at the t.v. The solitude was making her slowly losing her mind, to the point where she wished she was part of some story where literally any deus ex machina could come and create some excitement in her life.

"You couldn't have been a more outgoing person, could you Sash?" Sasha muttered to herself.

Being introverted and hormonal made Sasha want to stay away from the world, but still wanted some excitement.

By the grace of God himself, the doorbell rang. Sasha hurried over and swung open the door.

"Brandon, Reid!" Sasha exclaimed to her brother and nephew.

"Sa sa!" Reid babbled as Sasha scooped him up.

"Hey, Sash, figured you were bored and Reid missed you," Brandon said, walking into Sasha's house and sitting on the couch.

Sasha groaned. "You have no idea. Mom already bought my groceries and Dean is in Houston, so I have nothing to do today."

Brandon furrowed his brow. "Who's Dean?"

"Oh, the guy I'm dating now; Dean Ambrose." Sasha said.

Brandon nodded his head. "Oh, right, Lunatic Fringe."

Sasha chuckled. "Yeah, but he's actually really sweet."

"That's what you said about Seth, too."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it's different with Dean."

"That's also what you said about Seth."

"He's not like him at all, he's actually a good person."

Brandon tilted his head and smirked at Sasha.

"Are you here to berate me about Seth or something?" Sasha asked.

"No, Reid generally missed you," Brandon said. "he never gets to see you."

"Sa sa." Reid babbled, tugging gently on Sasha's hair.

Sasha sighed. "I know, B, I'm just stressed over this whole thing."

"What's got you stressed exactly?" Brandon asked.

Sasha sat beside Brandon. "Seth called me a little while ago and said he wanted to apologize to me after Great Balls of Fire. So I said ok but I don't know how it's gonna play out or how Dean is gonna react."

Brandon raised an eyebrow. "They're really sticking with that name?" He asked.

Sasha groaned. "That's not the point."

"I know," Brandon said. "do you still have feelings for Seth?"

"I dunno," Sasha shrugged. "maybe?"

"Ok, do you like Dean?"

"Yeah, he's a sweetheart and is madly in love with me, but..."

"But he's not Seth?"

Sasha put down Reid and dropped her head into her hands.

"Honestly, Sash, this is a little surprising. I had no idea you felt this way, like whatsoever. It came out of nowhere with little to no build or plot devices."

Sasha gave Brandon a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying, if you feel conflicted, you should just talk to them both. But in the end just do what you think is right."

Sasha nodded. "Thanks, B."

After some more talking and playing with Reid, Sasha said goodbye to Brandon and Reid. After they left, Sasha locked the door and hurried back up stairs and picked up her cellphone; Sasha needed to make a call, she needed to tell someone exactly how she felt and hoped he'd understand. Brandon was right, Sasha needed to tell them how she felt and pray for the best.

After a few rings, they answered.

"Hey, it's me, can we talk?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Is something wrong?" Finn asked in a worried tone.

"Finn? Oh, I thought you were Alexa." Sasha said.

Finn chuckled. "No, this is her phone but she's in the shower."

"Right." Sasha said with a sigh.

"What'd you need to talk to her about?" Finn said while scratching his beard.

"Just..." Sasha paused. "Girl stuff."

"Ah, then I'll stay out of it," Finn gave a nervous laugh. "I'll tell her you called; I'm sure she'll be happy to hear from you."

Sasha stared at her phone's home screen in disappointment. Her plan was to call Alexa, apologize, and hope that she could help her resolve the issues about her feelings for Dean and Seth. Brandon had good advice, but Sasha needed to hear a women's opinion.

"Well, shit." Sasha sighed as she tossed her phone onto her bed. Aside from waiting for GBOF and Alexa's phone call, there was once again nothing for Sasha to distract herself with. Sasha's stomach growled at her. "Can't tell if that's the baby or my stomach." Sasha thought to herself.

Every since Sasha became pregnant she craved two specific foods: cheeseburgers and sushi. Cheeseburgers were Dean's favorite, but sushi was Seth's, which sort of narrowed down the ballot of who the father could be, but that could also be a coincidence. Sadly, no restaurant within the grand city of Boston, or any city for that matter, served cheeseburgers _and_ sushi.

Sasha's stomach growled again, making Sasha chuckle and rub her belly. "I know, baby, we'll get some food soon." She whispered to the bump in her stomach.

* * *

Sasha pulled into the parking lot of a McDonald's a few blocks from her house; she had already stopped at the grocery store and bought some fresh sushi, now all she needed was the biggest, meatiest, burger this place could provide for her.

Sasha slid her sunglasses to the top of her head as she waited in line at the register.

"What sounds good today?" Sasha thought to herself as she gently rubbed her belly while scanning the menu.

Before long, it was Sasha's turn to order.

"Welcome to McDonald's what can I- Oh my God are you Sasha Banks?" The female cashier's eyes went wide when Sasha approached her.

Sasha smiled at the cashier. "I am."

"Holy crap, this is like the best day of my life," The cashier smiled brightly. "Can I get your autograph... Wait, no, your order."

"I'll just take two Double Quarter Pounders and a Coke." Sasha said, laughing slightly at the cashier's excitement.

"OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod, I'm taking Sasha Bank's order!" The cashier squealed in delight. "Your total is fifteen twenty seven."

Sasha swiped her credit card in the card reader. When the cashier handed Sasha her receipt, Sasha flipped it over and signed the back of it. She then handed it back to the cashier with a smile. "You can keep the receipt." She laughed at the shocked expression on the young girl's face.

"No freaking way!" The cashier grabbed the piece of paper. "I'm so happy!"

Sasha laughed as she watched the cashier bounce up and down.

"Hey, quick question," The cashier asked, trying to hold in her excitement. "Are you actually pregnant or is that a story line?"

Sasha smiled and pointed at her baby bump. "As real as it gets, sister." She laughed again when the cashier nearly exploded.

After a few more moments Sasha got her food. Before leaving Sasha took a picture with the cashier and posted it to Instagram.

Sasha quickly drove home and sped into the dining room. Sasha unwrapped her sushi and pulled out her cheeseburger; with a cheeseburger in one hand and chopsticks in the other, Sasha started to devour her food.

"I ate cereal like an hour ago, why am I so hungry?" Sasha glanced down at her belly. "This is your fault isn't it?"

Sasha continued eating, when she got a crazy idea. Eyeing her cheeseburger, Sasha removed the top bun and placed a few pieces of Sushi on top of the burger before squishing it together again with the top bun. Taking a deep breath, Sasha bit off a big chunk of her Sushi Burger.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Sasha thought. "but this is actually really good."

Sasha was so preoccupied with her invention that she barley noticed her phone ringing.

"Hello?" Sasha answered, swallowing a mouth full of food.

"Hey, Sash, it's Lexi."

Sasha cleared her throat. "Lex, hey"

"Hi."

"How-how are you?"

"I've been good; Finn and I are back together, but you probably figured that out already."

"Yeah, that's awesome by the way, you two are definitely perfect for each other."

There was a brief pause, making Sasha's heart beat quicken.

"Finn said you wanted to talk about something?" Alexa broke the silence.

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

"Holy drama, Sasha." Alexa said.

Sasha sighed. "I know, right?"

"Like, I didn't even know you and Dean were together, let alone you still wanting to be with Seth."

"I don't know if I want to be with him, I just..."

"Still love him?"

Sasha sighed. "Yeah."

"Want to know what I would do?"

Sasha chuckled. "That would help a little."

"I would listen to my heart. As cliche as that sounds, it works, That's how I first asked out Finn."

"Aww, you're such a girl." Sasha heard Finn say in the background.

Alexa giggled. "But seriously, you should just listen to your heart, Sasha."

Sasha nodded her head. "Ok, thanks Lexi; I'm glad we're ok again."

"Me too," Alexa chuckled. "But that means I get a shot at Dean for one night."

"Wait, what?" Finn said.

Sasha laughed. "Tell Finn I said hi, bye Lexi."

Sasha hung up the phone. Sasha sighed and glanced at her bump. "What do you think?" She asked before laughing to herself.

Sasha finished up her meal and discarded her trash. Sasha stood in the middle of her kitchen; Sasha imagined seeing herself sitting on the sofa feeding her newborn baby. Sitting beside her was Dean, and he kept making silly faces at the baby. Sasha turned her head towards the dining room and saw herself sitting her baby in a high chair while Seth opened a can of baby food. Sasha then glanced at the staircase and imagined Dean caring the baby to bed, but saw Seth descend the staircase and wrap her in a tight hug and plant a kiss on her forehead. Finally, Sasha turned towards the kitchen counter and saw Seth making brownies with a toddler version of her baby, but saw Dean giving her baby the mixing spoon and letting it lick the extra batter.

Sasha sighed. "Momma has a lot of thinking to do." She whispered as she rubbed her belly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sasha was lying in bed in her underwear, slowing running her fingertips over her midsection. With GBOF just a few days away, Sasha became more and more worried about her reunion with Seth. It wasn't entirely because of him though: it was Dean's reaction that she worried about. Not telling Dean about Seth wanting to talk to her wasn't exactly avoided on accident; Sasha just needed more time to think. Her biggest concern was making sure this confrontation didn't come to blows, which was almost likely since the last time Sasha told Seth about Dean he beat him up.

Sasha's phone began ringing, snapping her back to reality. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, baby, it's me." Dean said.

"Oh, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah? It's good to hear from you, too. How's junior doing?"

Sasha smiled and glanced at her baby bump. "Doin' good, been eating a lot of burgers and sushi the last few weeks."

"Just like his dad."

Sasha chuckled nervously.

"What're you up to?"

"Just layin' around."

"Happen to be in your underwear on your bed?"

Sasha sat up. "Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"I know you pretty well, babe." Dean's voice had a strange echo. "And I'm in the hallway."

Sasha snapped her head in the direction of her bedroom door; Sure enough, Dean was smirking in her doorway leaning against the frame.

"What the fuck?" Sasha jumped off her bed and dove into Dean's arms.

"Missed me huh?" Dean whispered as he kissed the top of Sasha's head.

"You have no idea." Sasha held tighter to Dean, finally able to relax after a stressful two weeks.

Dean pulled off his leather jacket and plopped on Sasha's bed. "Oh, fuck, I'm never getting out of this bed." Dean made himself comfortable while Sasha laughed at him. "Oh, hell yeah." Dean relaxed into the bed and closed his eyes.

"Wait, how'd you get in here?" Sasha asked.

"Cut the electricity to the security, jumped the fence, knocked out the guard, solved the bridge troll's riddle, and picked the lock." Dean smirked.

Sasha rolled her eyes and chuckled. "No, seriously."

"You left the garage open. But don't worry I closed it for you."

Sasha laid beside Dean. "Thanks baby."

Dean wrapped his arm around Sasha and pulled her close to him. Sasha kissed Dean on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. Not before long, Sasha fell asleep.

* * *

 _"I hate you Sasha, I hate the baby too." Seth growled._

 _Sasha felt as tears filled her eyes._

 _"I wish I never met you." Dean sneered._

 _"Nonononononononononononono." Sasha repeated._

Sasha snapped awake. "Dean?!" She cried in panic.

Dean flew into the room and dove back onto the bed. "What's wrong?" Panic flooded his eyes.

Sasha began to tear up. "Where'd you go?"

"Just to the bathroom."

Sasha wrapped herself around Dean. "Please don't leave me." The fear made her choke on her words.

Dean hugged Sasha tightly. "I won't, I'm right here."

Sasha cried softly into Dean's shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Bad dream." Sasha said through her tears. "You left me alone."

Dean kissed Sasha on her cheek. "That'll never happen."

"Promise?"

Dean shifted himself to gaze into Sasha's eyes. "You won't ever lose me, I promise with all my heart and soul."

Sasha nodded her head and buried her face in Dean's shoulder again. Dean kissed Sasha on her cheek again, making Sasha sigh in happiness.

"I love you." Dean whispered.

"I love you more." Sasha wiped away her tears with Dean's shirt. She positioned herself to look into Dean's eyes again; she slowly leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I don't think I can handle not being around you for a long time." Dean smiled.

Sasha slid the hair away from Dean's eyes. "At least your black eye is almost gone."

Dean nodded his head. "Just in time for Great Balls of Fire, too."

Sasha giggled. "Such a stupid name."

"Yeah, reminds me of an old man with chlamydia."

Sasha furrowed her brow. "What?"

Dean chuckled. "I'm just sayin'."

Sasha sighed. "How come you're not upset about Seth?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Him kicking my ass or being a possible dad?"

"Either."

Dean shrugged. "Cause I'm really happy with you; I don't think about that bad stuff around you. You make me really happy, and that's awesome."

Sasha smiled and kissed Dean. "When do you have to be back?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I know, but I gotta."

Sasha hugged Dean tight. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sasha closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Three weeks of built up anticipation had finally reached it's climax; Great Balls of Fire was here and Sasha had taken the liberty of buying herself a front row ticket. The nerves had begun to get to her head as she stared at herself in the rear view mirror outside Boston Garden. Dean had texted her to meet him before the show, but so did Seth. Seeing the fans quickly surround the arena made Sasha smile, but also made her a little sad knowing she was technically one of them tonight. Sasha sighed and re-read the text messages between her and Dean and Seth

Dean: See ya before the show?

Sasha: Absolutely ;)

Seth: Can I see you before the show?

Sasha: I guess :\

Sasha shook her head. "You are a fucking idiot." She thought. Unclipping her seat belt, Sasha slid out of the car and made her way to the talent entrance of the arena. Despite her best efforts, Sasha was spotted by a few fans and bum rushed with demands for autographs, pictures, and news about the baby. Smiling, signing, pointing to her belly until she wanted to explode, the fans finally dispersed and left her alone. Sasha rolled her eyes and sighed; It's not that she hated her fans, it's just that she didn't want to be bothered at a time like this.

"Never gets old, huh?" Sasha twirled around to find the gentle smirk that was Seth Rollins.

"What does?" Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"The fans," Seth gestured at the crowd of people surrounding Boston Garden. "Even when you have a little King-slayer in ya, they still want an autograph."

Sasha rolled her eyes. ""Little King-slayer?" That's a bold statement."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, it's possible."

Sasha scrunched her face and shook her head. "Nah, feels more like a little Lunatic Fringe."

Seth lowered his eyes and growled. "Look, Sash, I'm not here to fight with you..."

"You're just here to lose your IC championship?"

"I thought you said we could talk?"

"And we have been," Sasha glanced at her wrist as if she was wearing a watch. "For _way_ too long."

Seth dropped his head in defeat. Sasha furrowed her eyebrows curiously; Here Seth was just wanting a chance to apologize, and Sasha was acting like a total bitch. She didn't know why she was treating him that way, it just sorta happened. A sudden guilty feeling washed over Sasha when Seth rubbed his eyes gently and began to cry slightly.

"Hey," Sasha gently took Seth's hand. "How about we talk inside?"

Seth raised his head and gazed into Sasha's eyes with sadness. "I don't want to fight with you."

Sasha shook her head. "We won't; You wanted to talk, so we'll talk."

* * *

Seth led Sasha to a somewhat secluded part of the arena; Sasha ran into some of her friends: Bayley, Emma, and Alexa to name a few. Alexa took the liberty of giving Sasha a few smug looks to make the situation feel more awkward. Seth leaned against the wall, while Sasha sat herself on one of the production crates.

"So," Sasha tilted her head. "What did you wanna talk about?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Well first off, I wanted to say I was sorry..." Seth rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from Sasha.

"For?" Sasha smirked slightly.

"For..." Seth sighed. "Yelling at you and calling you all those names."

"I didn't like that, Seth."

Seth shook his head. "I know, babe- er, Sasha," Seth dropped his head. "I just felt so... Hurt, by all of it. I just..."

Sasha knew that Seth was truly sorry and that this wasn't some ploy to get her back. Just by the way he handled himself while talking, asking for this opportunity even, was enough proof that he was truly sorry. Sasha felt her stomach fill with butterflies, which scared her.

"If we're being honest," Sasha shrugged. "I would've done the same thing."

Seth picked up his head. "Really?"

Sasha nodded. "Yeah, I mean if I found out you slept around with Emma, Bayley, and Alexa I'd be super pissed off." Sasha paused and chuckled. "I don't know if I'd put a hole in the wall a t.v. remote but I'd still be really mad."

Seth smiled. "That manager was fuckin' furious the next day."

Sasha laughed. "I still can't believe he made you fix it."

"Yeah, well, it was the least I could do."

Sasha felt herself relax, which scared her even more. It had been four weeks since Sasha had a decent conversation with Seth, and this one reminded her how charming he could be. "What the fuck, Sash? He's a dickhead, remember?" Sasha's inner voice hissed at her.

"Besides, you're probably right." Seth smirked again, making the butterflies in Sasha's stomach grow more restless.

"About what?" Sasha asked, trying to mask her nervousness.

"You couldn't throw a remote through the wall, you're just a girl."

Sasha scoffed. "I'll have you know, I was in the first ever Women's Hell in a Cell! I am one tough bitch."

Seth chuckled. "I didn't say you weren't tough, I just said you weren't strong enough to throw a remote through a wall."

Sasha hoped off the production cart and got in Seth's face. "I would kick your ass if I didn't have a King-slayer in me."

Seth tilted his head. "I thought he was a little Lunatic Fringe?"

Sasha felt her face burn; Sasha gazed into the deep brown eyes of Seth. The butterflies in her stomach working overtime as she found herself taking in every detail; sharp, pointed chin, sleak jet black hair, slight beard growing in that aged Seth a few years but kept his youthfulness. "Girl, you better not." The voice hissed again. Sasha smiled slightly once she realized she was leaning into Seth. Seth returned her smile as he wrapped his arms around her. "Girl, pull back. You best pull back!" The voice screamed. Sasha couldn't help herself as she stood on her toes and connected her lips with Seth's in a long awaited kiss. "Girl never mind, I forgot how good he is." The voice finally silenced itself after one final one liner. Sasha felt herself smile into the kiss, making Seth smile also. "Take me back." Sasha whispered after finally breaking the kiss.

"Are you serious?" Seth said with a grin.

Sasha nodded her head and kissed Seth again. "I was wrong, I don't care if you're an asshole," Sasha blushed. "I love you, Seth."

"I love you too," Seth wrapped Sasha in a tight hug. "But I'll try to be less of an asshole."

Sasha giggled and buried her face deeper into Seth's chest.

"Hey, whoa ho, what's this over here?" Sasha froze when she heard the familiar tone of Dean's voice.

"Oh, fuck." Sasha muttered, quickly releasing the hug.

Dean tilted his head. "Somebody gonna explain?"

"Sasha and I-"

"He was just apologizing," Sasha quickly jumped in. "For being a dick."

Seth gave Sasha a confused look.

"'Bout friggin' time, Rollins," Dean chuckled and kissed Sasha on her cheek. "I missed you so much, let's go relax for a sec before my match, yeah?"

"Sure." Sasha said as she walked away from Seth with Dean.

"See ya later, fuck head." Sasha said, making Dean chuckle.

Sasha glanced back at Seth, who stood there completely dumbfounded.

* * *

"But then my flight got delayed, which almost made me late for this photo shoot." Dean was talking but Sasha was preoccupied with her phone, texting back and forth with Seth.

Seth: I thought you wanted me back?

Sasha: I do, but I didn't want you getting in another fight

"But like, I didn't even know she was a cop..." Dean continued talking.

Seth: I can kick his ass.

Sasha: I know, but you almost got fired last time

"And like a water buffalo or something..."

Seth: Fine, but you have to tell him

Sasha: I will baby, I promise

"Then I found my cars keys under the drunk circus midget..."

Seth: *New Picture Message*

Sasha: I swear to God...

Seth: It's not a dick pic, it's a picture of that stuffed monkey I got you for our one year anniversary

Sasha: You still have him?

"But that was before the pizza guy came running in..."

Seth: Yeah, I take him everywhere, you didn't know that?

Sasha: I had no idea

Seth: *New Picture Message* He says he misses you

Sasha: Why do I have a feeling that's a dick pic

"Playing Battleship with an Asian prostitute..."

Seth: Google it if you wanna see my dick so bad

Sasha: LOL, I'd rather see the real thing ;)

"Down hill skiing on the back of a fat guy..."

Seth: After GBOF... Your place?

Sasha: Hell yeah

"The endless chicken wing bucket at Tony's..."

Seth: *New Picture Message* That one might be a dick pic

Sasha: :P

"Who're you texting?" Sasha jumped when Dean suddenly grabbed for her phone.

"Just Lexi, girl stuff." Sasha slid her phone into her pocket.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Girl stuff." Sasha shrugged her shoulders.

"Like..."

"None of your fucking business girl stuff."

"What's none of his fucking business?" Alexa sat across from Dean and Sasha, making Sasha's eyes go wide.

"Speak of the devil," Dean smirked. "We were just talking about you."

Alexa tilted her head. "What about?"

"Sasha said she was texting you about girl stuff."

Sasha gave Alexa a pleading look; When Alexa noticed, she nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah, girl stuff."

"Was it about me? Is that why you were being all secretive?"

Sasha shook her head. "No, it was about..." Sasha struggled to find words.

"Porn." Alexa blurted.

"What?" Sasha and Dean said in unison.

Alexa's face went bright red. "We were discussing our favorite porn."

Dean furrowed his brow. "Ok then, I'm gonna go warm up," He kissed Sasha on the cheek. "See ya later babe." Dean stood up and walked away.

"You owe me." Alexa said once Dean left.

"Porn, really?" Sasha growled.

"What did you want me to say?"

"Literally anything else."

"Whatever, what are you hiding from Dean?"

Sasha sighed. "I talked to Seth a little while ago... And I may have kissed him and told him to take me back."

Alexa's eyes went wide. "Holy fuck, Sasha, What're you gonna do?"

"I don't know; I'm afraid Dean'll get pissed and go after Seth and Seth will just kick his ass again."

Alexa shook her head. "Jesus, Sasha."

Sasha sighed. "It's so hard."

Alexa sighed. "We'll talk more later, ok?"

Sasha nodded her head.

"So..." Alexa chuckled. "What's your favorite kind of porn?"

"Oh, shut up!" Sasha said, making Alexa laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Shouldn't you be competing tonight?" Sasha rolled her eyes at probably the hundredth person to ask her that. "No, not tonight." Sasha said with a forced smile. Handing over her ticket, letting it get scanned, then taking it back, Sasha made her way deeper into Boston Garden. The Garden wasn't new territory for her, she had competed there several times _and_ had attended several RAW's and SmackDown's when she was younger, it was the atmosphere and sense of misplacement that made Sasha nervous. Despite telling the ticket scanner no, she really felt like she should be competing in front of her home town. A worker smiled at Sasha and handed her a souvenir pamphlet; Sasha laughed to herself when she saw her own face looking back at her from the cover. She also smiled when she noticed she was in-between Seth and Dean. "Shit." She thought as the conversation with Seth suddenly rushed back into her brain. Even though she told Seth to take her back, she was still hesitant to tell Dean. Dean was a sweet guy: He always knew what to say, he was never against the idea of cuddling, and he always seemed to know how to make her happy when she was sad; All of which completely contradicted the way he was when she wasn't around. Without Sasha, he was the rough and ragged street thug from Cincinnati. But when she was around, it was like he never faced any hardships growing up and he was just as loving and caring as Seth was. Sasha loved Dean, but she knew at the bottom of her heart that she was going to be with Seth for the rest of her life. Ever since he bashfully asked her out, to their first kiss after WrestleMania, to the first time Seth admitted to Sasha that he loved her, Sasha knew he was the one. And Dean just happened to be there the one time they have a fight. "He's just like Roman was." Sasha shook her head at the thought. Maybe Dean will understand; Maybe he won't understand. But regardless of how Sasha told him, she knew it was going to be rough on him.

Trying to cheer herself up, and silence the growls coming from her enlarged baby bump, Sasha made her way to the concession stand to buy herself some food.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The cashier glanced up from the register and flashed Sasha a friendly smile.

"I'm doin' pretty good; I love wrestling." Sasha said with a smile of her own.

"Well you came to the right place." The cashier tilted his head. "Hold on," He reached back and picked up one of the souvenir cups and pointed at Sasha's face. "Isn't this you?"

Sasha chuckled. "Yeah, that's me: I'm Sasha Banks."

"Thought so; Saw a lot of people come and go with t-shirts and stuff with your face and name." The cashier chuckled. "What can I getcha?"

"You don't happen to have sushi and cheeseburgers, do you?"

The cashier chuckled. "No, but we have just cheeseburgers."

"That'll do, and a Coke in a souvenir cup."

"No problem." The cashier typed a few buttons on the register. "Seventeen dollars."

Sasha handed the cashier a twenty and told him to keep the change. After thanking her, the cashier turned his back and started filling Sasha's soda.

"Sasha?" Sasha felt someone tug her t-shirt. She glanced down to find a young girl with a purple "Legit Boss" t-shirt and gold shutter-shade sunglasses on.

"Hi." Sasha said with a smile.

"How come you're not wrestling?" The little girl tilted her head.

Sasha knelt down in front of the little girl. "I can't wrestle because I'm having a baby." Sasha laughed when the little girl's jaw dropped.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet; I find out in a couple days."

"My mom's pregnant and she's having a girl."

Sasha smiled. "That's awesome." She raised her hand and high fived the little girl.

"How come you're wearing a Seth Rollins shirt?"

Sasha glanced down at her Seth "Freaking" Rollins shirt, wondering how Dean hadn't noticed it before. "Because he's my boyfriend." Sasha laughed again when the little girl's face lit up and she started jumping up and down.

"Alicia!" The little girl turned and nodded at her mom. "I gotta go, that's my mom." Alicia hugged Sasha and hurried away.

Sasha stood back up, just as the cashier returned with her drink and burger. "Oh, I was wearing my jacket before. That's why Dean didn't notice." Sasha said with a chuckle.

The cashier tilted his head. "What?"

"Seth Rollins," Sasha pointed at her shirt. "I asked him to take me back, but that was before I ran into Dean. So if Dean saw my Seth shirt he would probably freak out and figure out that I wanted Seth to take me back. But it's weird because I was wearing this shirt before I talked to Seth. Maybe I already knew what was gonna happen before I talked to him? I mean, I have been having crazy, sexy dreams about him and..." Sasha paused when she noticed the confused expression on the cashiers face. "Wow, a complete stranger." Sasha chuckled nervously and hurried away from the concession stand.

* * *

Sasha found her way to her seat; front row, hard camera side, directly in the middle of the isle so she could see everything head on. Sasha soon found herself signing more autographs and taking more pictures. Like she said before, she loved her fans but hated to be bothered when she was trying to enjoy herself. Taking out her phone to check the time, Sasha nearly had a heart attack when the opening pyro went off. Sasha clapped her hands and cheered along with the crowd as the show began.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall," JoJo, the announcer, announced to the crowd. "And it is for the RAW Women's championship."

Sasha smiled at the familiar sound of Alexa's entrance theme. Alexa made her way to ringside, right in front of Sasha. Upon noticing her, Alexa smiled and waved before sliding into the ring. Bayley, the current champion, made her entrance and entered the ring. But she quickly noticed Sasha and exited the ring to give her a lung bursting hug before re-entering the ring.

The match went fairly quickly with Alexa winning after hitting Twisted Bliss. "Enjoy that belt for now." Sasha called after Alexa when she walked past. Alexa turned around and stuck her tongue out at Sasha, making her laugh.

The next couple of matches went by quickly too. Sasha cheered, booed, and chanted along with the other members of the WWE Universe.

Sasha felt her phone vibrate.

Dean: Wish me luck, babe

Sasha smiled at the text, but froze when Dean's music spilled through the arena's speakers.

"The following contest is a triple threat match, and it is for the Intercontinental Championship." JoJo announced.

Sasha nervously watched Dean round the ring corner and stand on the apron directly in front of her. Sasha smiled and waved at Dean. Dean flashed her a crooked grin, but it soon faded for some reason. He shook his head and hopped into the ring, leaning into the corner behind JoJo. Sasha furrowed her brow at Dean's odd behavior. Why did he suddenly stop smiling when he saw her? Sasha didn't think she did anything wrong, but maybe she inadvertently did. Sasha snapped out of her thoughts when Seth's music filled the arena. Seth strutted to center stage, holding up his shiny Intercontinental Championship. Sasha watched as Seth made his way to her side of the ring. "Sick shirt." Seth said to her with a grin. That's when the realization hit Sasha; She was wearing Seth's shirt, that's why Dean wasn't happy. Sasha looked up at Dean, who was eyeing Seth rather intently. Sasha dropped her head into her hands; She barely heard Miz make his entrance and enter the ring.

* * *

"One...Two...Three!" The crowd erupted into cheers when Dean pinned Miz and won the championship. Dean took the title from the referee and started jumping up and down in the ring, before climbing the turnbuckles and posing for the crowd. Sasha clapped and tried getting his attention, but either he was ignoring her or didn't see her because he showed no response.

Seth rolled out of the ring and shuffled over to Sasha. "Hey, baby, how're you doin'?" He asked with a kiss to her cheek.

Sasha gave him a sad smile. "I'm ok, great match; That Phoenix Splash looked like it hurt."

"Oh, like a mother fucker," Seth chuckled and shook his head. "Anyway, you owe me a massage. Your place after a quick shower?"

Sasha smiled. "You know it."

"Great, I love you." Seth quickly kissed Sasha before hurrying up the ramp.

Sasha smiled at the departing Seth. She was glad they made up and were getting back together; it was foolish to end their relationship on one fight anyway. But, Sasha knew she'd understand if Seth wanted to break up with her after learning about the cheating, but she received love instead.

Sasha turned her attention back to the ring. Leaning against the ropes, Dean was staring down at her with a look of hatred and sadness on his face. Sasha felt her stomach drop once she realized what she did right in front of Dean. Dean rolled out of the ring and marched up to Sasha.

"Dean I-"

Sasha was cut off by Dean, who had pulled her head back and gave her a long and aggressive kiss. "You are mine." Dean whispered to her once he let the kiss go. Sasha watched in shock as Dean rolled his shoulders and walked up the ramp.

"What just happened?" Asked a fan next to Sasha.

Sasha shook her head and stood up from her seat. "I dunno, enjoy the rest of the show." She said as she hurried past the fan and up the isle. She needed to get to Seth before Dean did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Heart pounding like an Apache drum, signs of the Apocalypse in her mind, and lungs burning from sprinting as fast as she could, Sasha quickly arrived backstage in search of either Dean or Seth. "Have you seen Seth?" The ring technician shook his head in confusion, making Sasha groan and storm away. "Where's Dean?" A shrug from the stylist made Sasha panic. "God dammit." Sasha took a deep breath to try and calm herself, but it instead made her worry more. "Lexi!" The sight of her five foot friend was somewhat relief to this panic.

"Sasha, what the fuck is wrong with Dean?" The panic in her eyes and voice was scary to Sasha. Never mind that relief.

Sasha shook her head. "What's he doing?"

"He came running through here a second ago looking for Seth," Alexa knelt in front of Finn and rubbed his shoulder. "Finn tried talking to him but he just ignored him."

"I didn't notice Finn," Sasha sighed. "Where's Seth?"

"In the locker room."

Sasha nodded her head and entered the locker room. "Babe?"

Seth pulled on a t-shirt and turned around. "Hey, what's up?" Seth noticed the worried look on Sasha's face. "What's wrong?"

"We gotta get out of here," Sasha hurried over to Seth and wrapped him in a hug. "Dean is looking for you."

Seth pushed Sasha back and stared at her in confusion. "Why is he looking for me?"

"He saw you kiss me after your match." Sasha pulled on Seth's hand. "We gotta go."

Seth wouldn't budge; Sasha pulled on his hand again. Seth shook his head. "I'm not gonna go."

Sasha raised her eyebrows. "Babe, quit fucking around; We gotta get out of here. Dean's gonna kick your ass if he finds you."

Seth shrugged. "Maybe I should let him."

"What?"

"I beat him up for doing the same thing," Seth sighed. "Maybe I should let him."

"Seth, you're being stupid." Sasha tried pushing Seth from behind. "Let's go."

Seth refused to move. "You go ahead; I'll catch up later."

Sasha punched Seth in the back. "Godammit, you're being dumb!" She tried pushing him again, but eventually quit.

"Just go," Seth dropped his head. "I'll be alright."

"For fuck's sake, Seth." Sasha leaned into Seth's chest and quietly sobbed.

"He took you from me, and I took you back. I beat him up for doing exactly what I'm doing now," Seth pulled Sasha in for a tight hug. "I'll be ok."

"Baby, please. Just come home and we can just lay in bed and hold each other," Sasha took a deep breath. "You don't need to do this.'

"Just let me do this; It'll make me feel better. And it might keep Dean from coming after you."

Sasha sighed. "Ok, please just keep the jewels safe."

Seth chuckled. "Sure thing, babe."

Sasha kissed Seth before leaving the locker room.

"What's going on?" Alexa asked when Sasha stepped into the hall.

"He's gonna let Dean beat him up." Sasha dropped her head. "It's like some dumb "eye for an eye" thing."

"That's retarded," Alexa hugged Sasha. "Why are boys so dumb?"

"Hey!" Finn chuckled and hugged Alexa from behind, pulling her away from Sasha.

"I'm gonna head back home, I wait for Seth I guess."

"You want us to come with?" Alexa asked. "We don't have anything planned and RAW is here tomorrow so we're not going anywhere."

Sasha slowly nodded her head. "I mean, I guess so."

"Great, we'll follow you."

* * *

Sasha, Finn, and Alexa arrived at Sasha's house. Sasha shuffled into the kitchen while Alexa and Finn sat on the couch. Sasha sifted through the fridge looking for some left over sushi. She pulled out a take out box and walked back into the living room.

"Sushi?" Alexa asked.

Sasha nodded her head. "Yeah, baby's hungry," Sasha popped open the take out box and held it out to Finn and Alexa. "Salmon Roll?"

Finn chuckled and shook his head. "No thanks, I ordered some pizza."

"I was gone for like ten seconds; I didn't hear you talk to anyone."

"Yeah, that's why I have the app."

"Oh." Sasha sat on a love seat adjacent to the couch.

"So, how was watching instead of competing?" Alexa asked.

Sasha shook her head. "It was awesome, your matches were awesome tonight but I really miss it." She rubbed her belly and sighed. "I can't wait to be a mom, I just want to time to hurry up so I can come back."

"Yeah, but it has to feel good getting some time off. right?"

Sasha nodded her head. "Yeah, it's nice," She sighed. "But still."

"I can't imagi-"

"Seth'll be ok, right?"

Alexa furrowed her brow and glanced at Finn; Finn wrapped his arm around Alexa and nodded his head. "Seth's a tough guy; He'll be more than fine."

Sasha sighed. "I just... Why does he think he has to let Dean do that?" She rubbed her forehead in worry and confusion. "I mean, he beat up Dean when he found out he told me he was in love with me; But that is ok because we were dating still, right?"

"I thin-"

"But then I stormed out on Seth and that must've pissed him off more..."

"If y-"

"I don't get why Dean would be so mad; Seth is doing what Dean did first, so really Dean shouldn't be pissed at anyone but himself."

"Sasha-"

"Unless he's still pissed about getting beat up-"

"Sasha!"

Sasha stared at Alexa. "What?"

"Seth. Will. Be. Fine."

Sasha sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah, I know."

"Good," Alexa curled deeper into Finn. "Just relax and enjoy your California Rolls."

"Actually it's salmon and shrimp tempura."

"Well excuse me." Alexa said with a laugh.

* * *

Sasha snapped awake on the love seat; She must've fallen asleep at some point, but she didn't remember when. Her gaze moved around the room: The pizza must've come while she was sleeping because a pizza box was laying on the coffee table. Once Sasha's eyes readjusted to the darkness, she realized a t-shirt and a pair of jeans also laid on the table.

"Shh, Sasha's sleeping."

Sasha's head snapped in the direction of the couch: Alexa was stripped down to her underwear and was straddling Finn and kissing him.

"No, she's not!" Sasha said, making Alexa jump in surprise and fall off of Finn and onto the floor.

"Sash, I-"

"It's ok, Lex,' Sasha stood up and laughed at Alexa's terrified expression. "I'm going to bed. And just so you know for next time, the guest room is down the hall."

Sasha ascended the stairs but paused and burst out laughing when Finn and Alexa quickly ran for the guest room.

"Horny little children." Sasha chuckled to herself when she entered her room.

"Hey, Sasha."

Sasha nearly leap out of her skin at the gruff voice that came from her room. She reached over and clicked on her bedroom light; Sitting on her bed with a fat lip and black eye...

"Dean?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Dean?"

Dean chuckled and limped towards Sasha's bed. "Don't act so disappointed to see me." He collapsed onto Sasha's bed.

Sasha stepped into her room and closed the door. "What are you doing here? Seth'll be here soon."

"Is that right?"

Sasha closed her eyes and sighed. _Shit._ She had just dropped the ball on her secret reunion with Seth. That is, if the kiss and wearing Seth's shirt wasn't a big enough hint already. "Dean-"

"No, no, it's fine, I get it, babe," Sasha couldn't see his face but by the tone in his voice she could tell he was on the brink of losing it. "Just lead a guy on with promises of a future and then go back to your fuck head of an ex in a matter of weeks. Seems legit!"

"Dean, what did you do to Seth?"

Dean sat up. "What I did? Nothin'. He beat me up the second I found him in the locker room."

Sasha shook her head. "No, he said he was waiting for you to let you take your anger out on him."

Dean burst out laughing. "Is that what he said? I came into the locker room, barely got two words out, and he started swingin'."

"That... No, that... That didn't happen."

"You don't believe me? Call him. Better yet, wait for him to show up and ask him yourself."

"You need to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until that mother fucker admits to being a two faced liar."

Tears started to fill Sasha's eyes. "He's not a liar."

"He told you he's going to do this noble thing by letting me kick his ass, then he waits for me and attacks me."

"Why didn't you fight back, huh? Wh-what, was he too much for you?" Sasha struggled to speak through her tears.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Dean pushed himself off of the bed and started walking towards Sasha.

Sasha took a deep breath. "He kicked your ass cuz you're a pussy."

Dean stopped moving. "That's what you think?"

Sasha nodded her head. "You're just a scared little bitch."

Dean smiled and gritted his teeth. "I'm a little pissed the fuck off that you keep jumping back and forth between me and Seth! You can't have your way just because you fucked half the locker room and got pregnant!"

 _SLAP!_

Sasha swung at Dean and slapped him across the face. "I'm so sick and tired of people saying that. I didn't fuck half the locker room, I was mad at Seth and you guys were just... ok?!"

"What?"

Sasha turned around to find Seth and Finn in her doorway.

"Seth." Sasha hurried over to Seth and tried hugging him but he raised his hands to stop her.

"I just came up here cause I heard yelling," Finn said, shifting his gaze between the others. "Seth was already up here when I got here."

"What do you mean you were mad at me?" Seth stepped into the room.

"Whenever we'd get done fighting, you know how I would go for a walk?"

"Sasha you've been doing that since we first started dating," Seth clutched his fists and lowered his head. "If you tell me you've been doing this for two years..."

"No," Sasha interrupted. "Just started a while ago."

"So you weren't drunk when you slept with Dean?"

Sasha shook her head.

"And you just happened to run into Finn on one of your walks, and it just happened to be the day he broke up with Alexa?"

"Yeah... I was looking for Dean."

"Roman?"

"Dean was still at the arena... Roman stayed back cause he didn't have a match."

Seth glanced at Dean. "Is that true?"

"I'm not proud of it, Seth," Dean looked back at him. "I flat out refused a shit ton of times but she kept begging me to."

"Dean." Sasha crossed her arms.

"Shut up." Seth snapped at Sasha. "Had I known the truth, I wouldn't have hit Dean or Finn. But because you lied to me over and over and over again everyone thinks I'm a loose canon that'll start punching people just cause."

"Baby."

"Don't. Just... Jesus, why am I still here." Seth pointed at Dean. "Dude, you can have her. I'm fuckin' done with this shit."

"What about the baby?"

"By the sound of it, it probably isn't mine anyway." Seth nodded at Finn. "Probably his; Luck of the Irish right?" Seth walked past Finn and descended the staircase.

"Seth!" Sasha chased after Seth downstairs. Sasha finally caught up with him in the driveway just before he got in his rental. "Baby, stop!"

"Jesus Christ can't you take a hint?" Seth slammed the door shut. "I don't want you anymore! I can't trust you, you lie to me, and you keep jumping back and forth between me and Dean like we're some game to you."

Sasha burst into tears and tried hugging Seth again: This time, he pulled her in and hugged her tight.

"I love you so much." Seth whispered, starting to tear up. "You are such a bad person... But I love you so much."

Sasha didn't say anything.

"I will start paying people to keep an eye on you if a have to. But I can't let you go again."

Sasha chuckled through her tears. "I love you too."

Dean, Finn, and Alexa walked out into the front yard.

"So that's it then?" Dean said. "Everyone 'cept ol' Ambrose lives happily ever after? I just get screwed out of raisin' my kid?"

"What if it isn't even yours, huh?" Seth said.

"We can't know until the baby is born," Alexa said. "Can you two just not kill each other until then?"

"I dunno," Dean said. "Depends on his agenda."

"Just leave, Dean." Sasha spoke up.

Dean shook his head. "Fine, but it's gonna be hella awkward when that baby is mine."

"How about you blow me?" Seth yelled back.

"Babe, stop. Besides, that's my job." Sasha whispered to Seth.

"Fucking ridiculous." Dean jumped into his rental and sped off.

"C'mon, let's get you inside." Seth said, taking Sasha's hand and leading her into the house.

"Do you want us to leave?" Alexa asked.

"No, don't be silly." Sasha said. "You can sleep in the guest room. Please burn the sheets after you're done."

Finn and Alexa laughed and followed Sasha and Seth into the house. Seth and Sasha went upstairs into Sasha's bedroom.

"I thought you were gonna let Dean beat you up?" Sasha sat on her bed and faced Seth.

"I was, then I thought "fuck that" and kicked his ass again." Seth said.

"You're gonna get fired if you keep doing that."

Seth shook his head. "I'm not doing it anymore, I promise." He moved in front of Sasha and started unzipping his pants.

"Babe, I don't think I should be having sex anymore." Sasha pointed at her baby bump.

"I know, but you have a lot of apologizing to do. Might as well start with literally sucking my dick."

Sasha groaned. "I'm too tired. Maybe tomorrow?"

Seth shook his head and smirked. "No."

Sasha sighed and smiled. "Fine."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Three Months Later**

"Ok, the crib will go over there, and the changing table over there." Sasha stood in the center of the spare upstairs bedroom in her house, pointing at various spots.

Finn and Seth dragged in a large cardboard box with Alexa perched on top of it. "You know, you guys are really slow." Alexa said with a head shake.

"Well, Lass, if you weren't sitting on the box we could go a lot faster." Finn groaned.

"We'll make Alexa carry in the changing table then." Seth chuckled.

Sasha rubbed her belly; She was a little over five months pregnant now and her baby bump stuck out a lot further. Alexa decided to take some time off to help Sasha around the house, after Seth received a massive push and Finn was crowned the Cruiserweight champion. Sasha and Alexa usually spent the day playing video games or sleeping, much to their own delight. Things were still a little shaky between Sasha and Seth, but otherwise their relationship was starting to get back to the way it used to be.

"Which one of you's going to build the crib?" Sasha asked.

"Him." Seth and Finn said in unison, pointing at each other.

"Well I need one of you to build the crib and the other to tag along to the doctor's appointment." Sasha said.

"You can go along, I'll stay back." Finn told Seth. "I hate hospitals."

"You sure, man?" Seth asked.

Finn nodded his head and wrapped his arm around Alexa. "Yeah, I think I'll be fine."

"Actually, babe, I was going with." Alexa said.

"Well, shit." Finn said.

"We'll carry in the changing table when I get back, alright?" Seth said to Finn.

"Yeah, no problem." Finn said. "You sure you don't want to stay?" He asked Alexa.

"No way, I wanna see my nephew or niece." Alexa said.

"Since when are you my sister?" Sasha asked Alexa.

"Since you made me your cuddle buddy." Alexa said with a smirk.

Seth and Finn glanced at each other. "What else do you guys do at night?" Seth asked.

"Oh, we fuck, a lot, like six or seven times a night." Sasha said while shaking her head.

"Really?" Finn asked.

"No." Alexa said.

"Anyway, let's head out, yeah?" Seth said.

"I'll just be here," Finn waved at his friends. "Alone."

"Come with us." Sasha said.

"I already said, I hate hospitals," Finn shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"Ok, we'll see you later." Sasha and Seth left the room.

"Bye, sweetie." Alexa kissed Finn and turned to leave, but Finn stopped her.

"Have you told Sasha?" Finn asked.

Alexa glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening. "No, Finn, I haven't yet."

"Well, when are you going to?" Finn asked.

Alexa sighed. "After we get back from the appointment, ok?"

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah, ok," He leaned in and kissed Alexa. "I love you."

Alexa flashed Finn a sad smile. "I love you too, baby." Alexa left the room and joined Seth and Sasha downstairs.

-

Sasha, Seth, and Alexa waited in the doctor's office; After checking in with reception, Sasha was quickly taken into a room.

"Ok, a doctor will be with you shortly," The nurse smiled politely at Sasha and handed her a hospital gown. "Just go ahead and undress and the doctor will be in shortly."

Sasha took the gown and stared at it curiously.

"What's up?" Seth asked Sasha, once he saw the curious look on her face.

"I don't usually have to wear a gown for ultrasounds, it's weird." Sasha said, starting to undress.

"Easier access maybe?" Alexa suggested.

Sasha tied on the gown and sat on the examine table. "Easier access to what?"

Before Alexa could respond, the doctor entered the room. "Good morning," He glanced at Alexa and Seth. "Everyone?"

"I'm the dad," Seth said. "Well, one of them."

"Oh, you must be Sasha: The mommy with four baby daddies." The doctor smiled and checked his clipboard.

"Yes, that's me," Sasha said. "I'm hear for a checkup."

The doctor nodded his head and switched on the ultrasound. Seth and Alexa moved to either side of Sasha and held her hand. The doctor lifted up Sasha's gown and poured a glop of gel below her belly button.

Sasha shivered and giggled. "It's cold."

The doctor placed the sonogram on Sasha's stomach. "Ok, there's the baby."

Seth squeezed Sasha's hand as tears filled his eyes; Alexa squealed in delight and bounced up and down in place. Seth choked back a few tears and laughed, then kissed Sasha on the cheek.

"I'm going to guess you want to know the gender-"

"Oh my God, yes!" Alexa squealed and jumped up and down. Alexa stopped jumping and sat back down. "I mean, yeah."

The doctor moved the sonogram around Sasha's stomach a little more. "Ok," The doctor titled his head at the screen. "It is a little tough to see, wait, no. It's a girl."

Alexa jumped to her feet. "Yes!" She yelled.

Sasha covered her mouth and began to tear up. "Baby, we're having a girl." She muttered to Seth.

Seth wiped tears from his eyes and hugged Sasha. "I love you so much, Sasha."

."I love you too, baby." Sasha kissed Seth on the cheek and laughed.

-

Seth led Sasha upstairs with Alexa in tow; They came home after the end of the appointment, after Sasha got dressed.

"Hey, guys." Finn said, hugging Alexa. "I got the crib built."

"Thank you so much, Finn." Sasha giggled. "So guess what we found out today."

Finn tilted his head. "It's a set of quadruplets so each baby daddy gets a kid?"

"Real funny." Seth said. Seth handed Finn a printout of the ultrasound. "It's a girl."

Finn's face lit up. "Really?" He glanced at the picture; He covered his mouth in surprise and laughed. "Holy hell."

"Right?" Sasha said. "Now all we gotta do is fight over what to name her."

Finn cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, about fighting." He wrapped his arm around Alexa. "There's something we need to tell you."

Seth crossed his arms. "What's up?"

"I've decided- We've decided, that since there's a strong possibility that this baby is mine: If it is mine, I want to claim custody." Finn let go of Alexa and crossed his arms.

Seth glanced at Sasha and chuckled. "Are you joking?"

Finn shook his head. "I am serious."

"It's Sasha's baby." Seth said.

" _She's_ my baby too, probably." Finn said. "And I deserve to raise her."

"How is that fair to Sasha, huh? Why does Alexa get to raise a baby that's not hers?" Seth uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists at his sides.

"Get out!" Sasha suddenly yelled.

"Babe..." Seth muttered.

"Now, all of you!" Sasha yelled.

Seth, Finn, and Alexa started to leave.

"Not you!" Sasha stopped Alexa and hugged her. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not, it was his idea." Alexa said. "I told him he was being crazy, but he didn't listen." Alexa paced around the room. "I can't raise a baby."

"How do you think I feel?" Sasha asked in a panicked tone.

"How was kicking the guys out helping?" Alexa asked.

"I just need time to think this out, ok?" Sasha walked over to the completed crib and sighed.

"Well, I'm here for you, babe." Alexa said with a chuckle.

Sasha smiled and nodded her head.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Alexa! Alexa, I need you!" Sasha called from the bathroom, stepping out of the shower.

Alexa hurried into the bathroom. "What's wrong?" She asked, worried about her friend.

"I'm hungry." Sasha said, Sasha let out a childish giggle and hid behind her towel while Alexa rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You know, one day you're gonna hurt yourself and I'm not gonna believe you." Alexa lectured.

"You'll always come running, Lex." Sasha said, calling Alexa out on her claim.

Alexa shrugged and nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right." She said. Alexa approached Sasha and wrapped her in a hug. "God, you're getting so big." Alexa said, standing back and examining Sasha's baby bump. Sasha's stomach stuck out a little more as each day went by; Her abs were replaced by a small, outstretched sphere and her breasts had enlarged. Alexa admired how attractive Sasha managed to remain, even being pregnant.

"Are you checking me out again?" Sasha raised her eyebrow and asked.

Alexa nodded her head. "You're pregnant and still stunning to look at." She said.

"Yeah, well, it's been almost six months now," Sasha said, resting her hand on her belly. "My little girl's about to pop out."

"I still can't believe it's a girl," Alexa said with a smile. "She's gonna be a future women's champion; I can feel it."

Sasha chuckled. "God, I hope she's like me when she grows up." She said. "Hopeful and determined to pursue her dreams."

"And be just like her Auntie Alexa." Alexa joked with a laugh.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "You can think whatever you want," She said. "After you buy me some salmon rolls."

"And a cheeseburger?" Alexa asked.

"You know me so well." Sasha said, making Alexa laugh.

* * *

After lunch, Sasha and Alexa were sitting on the couch, surfing social media. Alexa was texting back and forth with Finn about the upcoming episode of Monday Night RAW, that happened to be in Worcester, MA this year. Sasha on the other hand, was responding to a few fan's comments on her latest Instagram post: A screenshot of her ultrasound, with the caption "It's a girl!"

"What's Finn saying about RAW?" Sasha asked Alexa.

"People are still chanting my name whenever Emma makes her entrance with the championship." Alexa replied, eyes still on her phone.

"I still can't believe they had you drop it to her before taking time off." Sasha said, recalling the women's main event for Summer Slam.

"Yeah, well, it was either her or Dana, and I chose Emma." Alexa said.

"I like Dana." Sasha said, smiling at the memory of the two sneaking out of their hotel room one night to get ice cream.

"She has her moments." Alexa half-agreed.

Sasha's phone started ringing in her hand, but it was a number Sasha didn't recognize. Sasha showed her screen to Alexa. "Do you know who this is?" She asked.

Alexa glanced at the screen and shook her head.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sasha answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"It's Roman." Replied the other end.

Sasha was taken by surprise; She hadn't seen Roman since Great Balls of Fire right before his title match. "What's up?" She asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I saw your Insta post," Roman chuckled. "A little girl, huh?"

Sasha smiled. "Yeah, just found out the other day; All my fans seem to be in love with her already." She said.

Roman chuckled. "Yeah, I know that feeling. My wife and I felt the same way when we found out about Joelle." He said.

Sasha mentally cursed herself at the reminder of Roman's wife and daughter; Roman hadn't told his wife about the affair, but in the odd chance that this baby was his he would need to come clean.

"You do know that you would need to come clean if this baby is yours, right?" Sasha asked.

Roman sighed. "Yeah, I know, Sash. I just don't know how I could break it to her." He said.

"Blame me if you want," Sasha said. "But you have to say something."

"Yeah. Anyway, I just wanted to call and say how happy I am for you about this baby," Roman said. "Maybe after RAW we could go and celebrate."

"Yeah, maybe," Sasha replied. "Bye, Roman." Sasha hung up her phone and snickered. "Fuck that." She chuckled.

Alexa smiled and shook her head. "The Boss is infectious: One hit and you are fuuuucked." She said, laughing throughout.

Sasha groaned. "That explains why Mikaze keeps DMing me." She said.

"Your ex-husband?" Alexa said with a gasp. "He still messages you?"

"Every once in a while, but he's harmless." Sasha said.

Alexa chuckled. "Ok, but there's a reason I had to block Matt on Twitter." She said.

"Cuz he caught you blowing Finn a day after you two broke up?" Sasha said, beginning to laugh when Alexa shot her a dirty look.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sasha and Alexa arrived at the arena where another episode of Monday Night RAW would be held. Sasha was bombarded with the attention she expected: Several female talent approaching her with questions about her baby. Bayley seemed the most excited, insisting she could feel the baby kick even though Sasha hadn't felt anything. Emma was surprisingly ecstatic about the pregnancy, as she usually kept to herself when it came to the other female wrestlers. After answering as many questions as she could stand, the other female wrestlers finally gave her her space and went about their previous activities.

"Good to be back, huh?" Alexa joked to Sasha when they found themselves alone in catering.

Sasha smiled slightly. "Yeah, it's actually bittersweet. Kinda like how Great Balls of Fire was. Nice to be here but sucks I can't wrestle."

Alexa nodded her head, understanding how her friend felt. "I'm not trying to be a jerk, but I'd kill Finn if he knocked me up,"

Sasha laughed, knowing that Alexa was only joking. "Shit, I might kill him too if it turns out to be his."

Alexa nodded her head slowly. Sasha noticed almost immediately that her smile was gone. Sasha hadn't seen Finn since he declared he wanted custody of Sasha's baby if he turned out to be the father. Sasha understood where he was coming from, but also wished he realized that it wasn't his choice to make. Regardless of whose baby it really was, Seth promised to raise her with Sasha. Lunatic fringe, demon king, big dog, or kingslayer, it was _her_ baby in the end.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Alexa asked, breaking Sasha out of her thoughts.

"Seth wants to name her Beatrice, but I like Elizabeth," Sasha ran her hands over the slight bump in her stomach, smiling at the thought of holding her little one for the first time.

"I always liked Lillian," Alexa smiled slightly again. "Finn said he always wanted a daughter named Priscilla."

"How is Finn?" Sasha couldn't hold the question in anymore. It had been so long since she kicked Finn out of her house that she had started to forget what his Irish accent sounded like.

"He's ok, I only get to talk to him over the phone every once in awhile when I'm not tending to your every whim,"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "You only get me food and the remote whenever I need it,"

Alexa shyly looked away for a moment before taking a side glance at Sasha. "And that one other thing after that Skype call with Seth,"

Sasha's eyes opened wide, making Alexa laugh. "Don't tell Seth about that. He'll flip his shit!"

Alexa pressed her index finger against her lips. "I'll keep quiet, don't worry."

Before Sasha could respond, she caught the glance of one of her possible baby daddies: Dean Ambrose. Sasha stared for a moment then looked away. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel bad for Dean in this situation. She broke up with Seth and basically told Dean she was madly in love with him, then dumped him the second he showed any emotion towards her. Maybe she was being a bad person in this relationship, but Sasha was trying to do what was best for her baby.

"Hello, love," Finn plopped in a seat next to Alexa. "I have missed you like crazy."

Alexa's face turned an offbeat shade of rose. "Me too, Finn."

Much to Sasha's disgust but understanding, Finn gently cupped Alexa's face and kissed her. It escalated into a full make out session when Alexa threw her arms around Finn's neck and crawled into his lap. Sasha looked away from the scene, not sure whether to laugh at the awkwardness or complain about the ridiculous amount of hormones flying in the air right now. Sasha looked back in Dean's direction; They made eye contact. Dean took that as his cue to walk over and say something. But just before he made it to Sasha, Seth stepped in front of him.

"Whoa, I think that's close enough, Dean," Seth said, keeping himself between Dean and Sasha.

"I just wanna talk about the kid for a second," Dean replied, uncharacteristically keeping his cool for once. "Ask how she is, ya know?"

"She's perfectly fine without you, alright? Now how about you skedaddle?"

Dean shifted his glance from Seth to Sasha. Sasha refused to return Dean's gaze, knowing that she'd end up either in tears or back in Dean's arms if she talked to him.

"Fine," Dean muttered. "You two deserve each other." He marched out of sight near the locker rooms.

Seth sat beside Sasha. "How's the baby doing today?"

Sasha shrugged. "She's fine. No movement today."

"Must be sleeping."

Sasha smirked. "Must be."

"But hey, I got you and Lex ringside tickets. Hopefully she let's you stay all night." Seth was referring to the baby.

Sasha nodded her head. "Yeah, just gotta get some sushi before the show."

Seth smiled brightly, understanding exactly why Sasha needed sushi. "Good," He kissed Sasha on her forehead before standing up. "Love you, babe."

Sasha said goodbye to her boyfriend. Finn gave Alexa one more deep kiss before dismissing himself to go to the locker room also.

"Sushi?" Alexa asked, having heard Sasha partially a moment before.

"You know me so well," Sasha replied with a smile.

"A little too well," Alexa winked.

Sasha scoffed and playfully shoved Alexa, leading the way back towards the parking lot.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

This week had been tough for Sasha. She was nearing month number six of her pregnancy, and little baby yettobenamed was being a pain. Sasha spent most of the morning with painful cramps and insane hunger. Alexa tried her best to help sooth Sasha's pain, but she was unsuccessful. These next three months were going to be absolute torture for Sasha. On top of the cramps and hunger, Sasha missed her man. After RAW was done in Boston, the couple arrived back at Sasha's house. After some sushi and a movie, Sasha fell asleep in her bed with Seth wrapped around her but woke up the next morning without him. Luckily, sorta, for Sasha, Finn had the day off and was able to help around the house with Alexa. Whenever they weren't having sex that is. Now, almost a full month since then, Sasha was starting to attract some serious cabin fever.

"Alexa!" Sasha was sitting on the couch in her living room. "I need you!"

"I've been sitting here for the last hour," Alexa said, sitting directly to Sasha's left. "I'm not rubbing coconut oil on your vagina again. It got weird last time."

"I don't need that. I just need someone to talk to. I'm losing my freakin' mind staying cooped up in this house all the time."

Alexa nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. I don't know why you can't invite some people over. What're your parents doing?"

"They're at work and Brandon's at his girlfriend's. Val is probably with her friends so she won't stop by."

"You still have that birthing class at three, right?"

Sasha shook her head. "They think we're lesbians. I hate going there."

"Well when you make me rub coconut oil on your vag all the time it makes me wonder too."

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes you make me do it too long and you orgasm and that makes the whole process seem awkward and unnecessary."

Sasha crossed her arms. "It's been awhile, leave me alone." She mumbled.

Alexa sighed. "I'm not mad at you, Sash, I just need something to get me out of this house. You do too."

Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "The zoo opens up again today. We could go to that."

Alexa nodded her head. "Sure, we could. I'll go grab my jacket." She got off the couch and headed for the front closet.

"Lex?"

Alexa turned back around. "Yeah?"

"I pretend you're Seth."

Alexa chuckled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I know, Sash."

Sasha chuckled and rolled her eyes, wondering how the hell she was going to get her shoes on her swollen feet.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ok, so some of you are wondering when the baby will come and things like that. The next chapter will be the first step in the reveal of who the dad is and will be longer than any other chapter I've written for this story. Thank you to everyone who has read this story thus far and left reviews.**_

 _ **P.S. This chapter was written specifically for that one guest reader that ships an Alexa/Sasha relationship ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

A day at the zoo turned out to be exactly what Sasha needed to get out of her head; She and Alexa spent most of the day there, seeing the animals and just talking as two good friends. Sasha's favorite part of the trip was the lion exhibit where she got to hold a baby cub. It was terrifying, to put it mildly, but one of the best experiences in her life. The two saw the animals, interacted with fans, and ate as many bags of peanuts as they could handle.

Now, mid-afternoon, Sasha made her exhaustion known to Alexa and they decided to head home; Alexa was starting to feel tired too, but she didn't want to interrupt Sasha's good time.

"Thank you so much for taking me, Lexi," Sasha told her friend, giving her a hug to show how happy she was. "Today was so much fun."

"Yeah? I can't believe you held the cub. I would've been scared shitless," Alexa commented.

"No, it wasn't too bad..." Sasha held her hands over her stomach. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but she suddenly got a sharp pain in her stomach. Her doctor had warned her about stressing herself too much, but she hadn't done anything too stress inducing in recent weeks.

"You ok, Sasha?"

Sasha nodded her head. "Yeah, I think so..." Another sharp pain nearly brought her to her knees. Sasha cried out. "Fuck! You gotta take me to the hospital, Lex."

Alexa quickly nodded her head and hurried Sasha to the passenger side of her car. When she was sure Sasha was secure, Alexa jumped into the driver's seat and sped off for the hospital.

* * *

"Ok," Sasha told herself. "You're ok. Baby's ok. Everything will be ok."

Sasha was escorted to an examination room shortly after arriving at the hospital. She was asked to put on a gown and wait for the doctor. Alexa was still with her, but had been silent the entire time.

"Jesus, I have no idea what the hell is going on." Sasha turned her head to Alexa. "You ok, Lex?"

Alexa slowly nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm just worried about the baby."

Sasha shook her head. "She'll be ok. She's a Banks after all. We're tough as hell."

Alexa giggled. While she laughed, the doctor finally arrived; She was a short woman, maybe in her late thirties. "Good afternoon, ladies. I understand you have some issues with your baby?"

"I don't know," Sasha said. "My stomach started killing me a little while ago. I'm six months pregnant, so I needed to make sure my baby was ok."

The doctor nodded her head and applied some latex gloves on her hands. "Ok, I'll take a look. Deep breath please."

Sasha took a deep breath, then quickly exhaled when the doctor unceremoniously shoved her fingers inside her.

"Oh, my," The doctor said, quickly getting up. "You're dilating."

Sasha's eyes widened. "I'm what?"

"Going into labor. We need to get you to a regular room, now."

"B-but I'm only six months in-"

"Yes, I know, but you needn't worry. We'll do what we can to make sure the delivery goes without a hitch."

Sasha shared a look of horror with Alexa. "Ok." She said, starting to tremble with fear.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 _18 Grueling Hours Later_

Sasha was exhausted; That was putting it mildly. Her little bundle of joy had arrived early with a vengeance. Eighteen hours of labor had finally concluded. Covered in sweat and tears, Sasha feared the worst. What if her baby didn't make it? What if she didn't live long after birth? Was everything going to be ok?

The sounds of crying lifted the weight from her chest.

By some miracle Sasha could only think came from God himself, her little girl was able to breath on her own despite being born way too early.

"Four pounds, two ounces, twenty-nine inches."

Sasha held her little one close to her chest as gently as she could. According to the doctor, she was supposed to be a lot smaller than this. But, again by what Sasha could only consider a miracle from God, she was as healthy as a premature could be. The fully functional lungs was a surprise, but her lack of appetite was not. Sasha's little girl wouldn't feed on a regular basis for at least a year; Until then, she should just expect the feedings to be sporadic as well as random. Sasha should expect the baby to have some kind of vision problem in her future, which Sasha considered a miracle compared to the other things that could've gone wrong. She hated to think that there was a great chance that her precious one would not survive. But, all things considered, little baby yettobenamed was as healthy as could be.

Sasha's family visited her as soon as Alexa alerted them about Sasha's labor. They each held the new addition to the Bank's family: Valentine cried while she held her new niece; Brandon teared up as well, but kept his crying steady. Reid was curious who the new baby was, but burst into a fit of giggles when Brandon mentioned she was Sasha's baby; Sasha's parents, each crying when they held the baby, congratulated and kissed Sasha on her forehead. The only arguement they got into was about what to call the baby; Sasha still wasn't sure what to name it, then decided to settle on a name after the dad was discovered.

Finn was the first to arrive to the room. The second he laid eyes on the small child, he burst into tears. Alexa, not wanting to let go of her godchild, reluctantly gave her to Finn to hold. Finn whispered quietly to the infant, chuckling tearfully ever once in a while.

"When can I give some of my blood to see if she's mine?" Finn asked.

"When the others get here," Sasha replied, holding out her arms to take her baby back. "I promise."

Finn gently handed the baby back to Sasha. "Ok."

Roman was next to show up. He wasn't as emotional as Finn was, but he did express how happy he was for Sasha. He held the baby with a confidence that struck Sasha as sweet and fatherly. Roman had children of his own, so it was no surprise he knew what he was doing. He asked when he could find out who the dad is; Sasha told him the same she told Finn.

Seth sprinted into the room next. Nearly falling to his knees, he shuffled up to Sasha and gave her and the baby a kiss on the forehead. Crying silently, Seth held the baby close to his chest. Sasha didn't think so, but Seth could've sworn he heard the baby giggle when he held her.

Dean slowly walked into the room last; His head was hung low and his hood on his hoodie was over his head. He didn't say anything to the other possible baby daddy's. He instead walked straight up to Seth, Sasha, and the baby. Seth glared at him but, after a small plea from Sasha, handed the baby over. Dean chuckled, joking how the baby had Finn's nose, his cheeks, Roman's hair, and Seth's dimples; Finn laughed, but Roman and Seth didn't.

After an awkward small eternity, the doctor returned to the room.

"Miss Banks?" She asked, eyeing each of the would be dads. "Which of these men are the father?"

"That's what I want to figure out," Sasha replied, taking the baby back from Dean. "I'm not sure who it is."

The doctor nodded her head. "Ok. We can get that sorted out as soon as we can. We just need a blood sample from each possible match, as well as some from the child."

Sasha glanced down at her daughter; Her eyes were still closed and her tiny hands were balled into fists. "It's not going to hurt her, right?"

The doctor shook her head. "No, she'll be ok. I promise."

Sasha, giving her baby girl one more kiss on the cheek, handed her over to the doctor. "I'll be right back." The doctor explained.

Seth waited for the doctor to leave before speaking up. "Alright, can we just all agree the kid is mine and leave it at that?"

"No." Dean and Finn said together; Roman shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, she can't be Dean's. She's got darker skin."

"Sasha's half black, Seth." Roman chimed in.

"So? That rules out Finn and Dean, right? She can't be theirs."

"I had a friend back home with two white folks and he was black." Dean added. "Blood related too. His mom was, like, quarter black."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Whatever. She's my daughter either way."

"I _will_ fight for custody." Finn calmly reminded the room full of people.

"I at least want a part in her life." Dean said.

"I just want to know if I'm the dad," Roman said. "I don't want any part in this past that."

"That's real considerate, Rome." Seth said with an eye roll.

Sasha sighed. "Guys, can we not fight right now? Can't we all be happy that we all brought a life into this world? Even if it happens to be Finn's, or Seth's, or Roman's, or Dean's, we all had a part in bringing this baby into the world."

"What'd you name her?" Dean asked.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Amanda."

"Kylie."

"Juliet."

"Retta."

Sasha slumped her head into her pillow. "Guys, please? I can't take more arguing."

Seth slid his hand over Sasha's. "I love you, babe."

Sasha smiled slightly. "Love you too."

"Get a fuckin' room." Dean muttered under his breath.

"You're lucky I don't kick your fuckin'-"

The doctor stepped back into the room, stopping Seth in his tracks.

"Can I have the four fathers follow me?" The doctor asked.

Roman, Seth, Dean, and Finn followed the doctor out of the room.

Sasha glanced at Alexa. "You've been quiet."

Alexa nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I know. It's just been weird these last few months."

"Besides you fingering me?"

"Surprisingly, yes it has. Finn is dead set on this baby being his. But, I don't know what to do. What the hell are we going to do with two babies?"

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "Two? What are you talking about?"

Alexa giggled tearfully, wiping tears form her eyes. "I found out I was pregnant last week. Finn is over the moon."

Sasha's face lit up in joy for her friend. "Really? Alexa, that's amazing!"

Alexa nodded her head. "Yeah, I can't believe I'm gonna be a mom; It's a dream come true."

Sasha smiled. "I know the feeling, Lex. It's amazing. Like, my baby girl is a few rooms away. My flesh and blood. It's so unreal."

Alexa smiled. "Now we gotta wait to see who the daddy is."

Sasha nodded her head. "Yeah, we do."

* * *

 _ **A/N: The next chapter will finally reveal the father of Sasha's baby. Leave final predictions for who you think the dad is in the comments below!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sasha, along with her four possible baby daddies, waited in her hospital room for the results of the DNA test. The group was quiet; Seth was seated next to the bed, Dean was leaning against the wall near the door, Finn was sitting on the other side of Sasha next to Alexa, and Roman was standing in the hallway talking on his phone. Sasha's baby was having a check up, just to make sure she was in good enough health to be off a ventilator.

It was an uneasy silence, but Sasha could understand why. She nervously gazed at each of the would be dads, trying to read what they were thinking based on the look on their face; Seth was holding her right hand, slowly tracing his thumb over her knuckles. Despite Seth saying he'd stay no matter what, she was still concerned he would leave her if the baby wasn't his. Sasha didn't really hope the baby's dad was one person in particular, but it would be so much easier if Seth was the one.

Then there was Dean. Dean was staring at the floor, hood still pulled over his head. He told Sasha flat out that he wanted a future with her and the baby. Sasha even wanted the same for a little while, but she knew Seth was going to be the one for her. If this baby was Dean's, all he wanted was to be a part in her life. He agreed not to have any sort of legal battle with her, or expect her to change the baby's last name to Ambrose.

That was another thing Sasha thought about. What would be the baby's last name? She was Banks, but if she married Seth it would become Rollins. Should she then name the baby Rollins? What if it was Dean's, she married Seth, and people asked why the baby had a different last name? It was all a huge mess, and Sasha just wanted it to be over.

Every time a doctor or nurse walked by the door, Sasha would sit up and wait anxiously for the results.

Seth chuckled each time she did it. He spoke up after the most recent time she did it. "You need to relax, babe. It's going to be awhile before the results are done."

Sasha slowly nodded her head but didn't say anything.

Seth entangled his fingers with Sasha's and kissed her hand. "Everything's going to be alright."

Sasha nodded her head again and continued to stay silent. She looked over at Finn and Alexa. From what Sasha could hear and see, Finn and Alexa were quietly discussing Alexa's pregnancy; Finn, smile wide on his face, had his hand gently resting on Alexa's midsection. Alexa had a smile to match, giggling quietly at Finn every once in awhile.

"Hey," Sasha whispered to Finn with a tap on his shoulder. "Congrats."

Finn smirked and thanked Sasha. He turned back to Alexa and gave her a kiss.

Then, finally, the doctor returned to the room. Seth and Finn sat up in their chairs, Dean dropped his hood, Roman slipped in the room behind the doctor.

"How would you like me to announce?" The doctor asked Sasha.

Sasha took a deep breath. She looked at all the would be dads; They each had similar looks of fear and anxiety. "I'll read it off." Sasha finally said.

The doctor handed Sasha a folded piece of paper. "Good luck, mom." She gave Sasha a soft smile then left the room.

Sasha looked at the paper. This is it. The moment everyone's been waiting for. She unfolded the paper but kept it face down. "Before I find out who the dad is, I want to tell you guys what I named the baby." Sasha took another deep breath. "I've decided on, Elizabeth Mercedes. Then her last name will be whoever her dad is."

"What if we get married, babe?" Seth spoke up. "It'll look weird if Elizabeth has a different last name than me."

"We'll figure it out when that time comes." Sasha turned her attention to the entire room. "Ok, here goes..." She flipped the paper over. Her eyes scanned the print slowly, silently reading the results.

"What's it say?" Dean asked.

Sasha sighed; Her mouth stretched into a bright smile. "Rollins. Elizabeth Mercedes Rollins."

Seth breathed a sigh of relief. With tears in his eyes, he wrapped Sasha in a tight embrace.

Dean sighed heavily. "Congrats, Seth. Good for you." He shook his head sadly, then left the room; Roman followed him out after saying a similar statement.

"Well, that kinda sucks," Finn said with a sigh. "But at least I have you, beautiful."

Alexa giggled and pecked Finn on the lips.

"Aw, shit," Seth released his hug on Sasha. Tears still spilling from his eyes, he chuckled. "I gotta go call my mom." He gave Sasha a kiss on the lips then retreated to the hallway.

While Sasha was looking away, Alexa swiped the test results from Sasha's lap. Before Sasha could take it back, Alexa read the results back. "Wait..." Alexa furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's up, Lex?" Finn asked, trying to read over Alexa's shoulder.

Alexa gazed at Sasha with question. "This says Dean's the dad."

Sasha slowly nodded her head. "I know, but I need Seth right now and he needs the baby to be his."

Alexa scoffed and reread the paper. "Blue eyes, dark blonde hair? Sasha, he's going to figure it out eventually."

"Right, and let's hope it's a long time before he does that."

"That's... Kinda fucked up, Sasha." Finn added.

Sasha began to respond, but Seth came in just before she could. "Jesus," Seth said, still crying. "My mom is beyond thrilled. She says congrats and welcome to the family."

Sasha smiled and kissed Seth. "Awesome, baby. I'm so happy she's happy."

"I gotta... Go see my daughter." Seth excused himself and left the room.

"It's not even his." Alexa said.

Sasha shushed Alexa. "Please fon't say anything, ok? I'll tell him... At some point."

Alexa shook her head. "Ok. Whatever. I still get to be godmother, right?"

Sasha chuckled. "Of course. Finn can be godfather if he wants."

"If Seth doesn't pick someone else, I'll happily do it." Finn said.

Sasha sighed heavily. Despite getting what she wanted, sorta, she still felt bad about lying to Dean and Seth.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This story is far from over! So, it's official: Dean is the father of Sasha's baby!**_

 _ **How will Seth react when or if he finds out Elizabeth isn't his daughter?**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **FIVE YEARS LATER**

It was a warm and breezy day in sunny Orlando, Florida. Sasha Banks, baby sitting on her hip, tended to the grill while her loving husband splashed around in the pool with their daughter. After the news about her second pregnancy, Sasha finally called it a career and retired. She won the RAW Women's championship shortly after her return and, for once, made a lengthy run with the belt. She was traded to SmackDown Live about a year later, where she would win the SmackDown Women's championship twice in under four months. The following summer, she would tie the knot with the love of her life, Seth Rollins. Shortly after their honeymoon, Sasha learned about her second pregnancy and decided to retire to take care of her children while Seth continued to travel.

It was a nice life. It was a simple life. Elizabeth Mercedes was a bubbly, outgoing, and sometimes mischievous five year old. Elizabeth was friendly and outgoing, but would cause trouble if given the chance. Her second child, Tyler Wilson Rollins, had just turned three a few days before. He was Seth's, one hundred percent. Even if Sasha had doubts, Tyler's dark eyes, dark hair, and defined features mirrored his father almost perfectly. While Seth was traveling on the road, Sasha stayed home with the kids in their home in Orlando, Florida. Alexa and Finn moved in next door after Alexa retired when she announced her own pregnancy. Their two boys, Johnathon and Christopher, were best friends with little Elizabeth Mercedes and often came over to play with her while Alexa and Sasha either took a nap or gossiped about the latest things going on.

Sasha took the burgers off the grill, stacked them on a plate, then carried them over to the patio table near the pool.

"Foods ready!" Sasha happily announced.

Seth and Elizabeth both cheered. Seth pulled Elizabeth from her inflatable tube and helped her out of the water. Sasha sat Tyler in his high chair and gave him a plate of cut up hamburger to eat.

"How was swimming with daddy?" Sasha asked her daughter.

"Good," Elizabeth replied. "Daddy spashed me!"

"Cuz you splashed me, silly," Seth kidded back, running his fingers through Elizabeth's blonde curls and getting her to giggle.

"Maybe mommy and Tyler will swim later too," Sasha picked a few pieces of hamburger out of Tyler's hair. "You wanna swim, angel?"

Tyler giggled excitedly and nodded his head.

"Dinner's great, babe," Seth complimented Sasha's home cooking with a mouthful of hamburger. "Beats the heck out of McDonald's and tv dinners any day."

"When are you supposed to drop the belt and get more time off?" Sasha asked.

"After I lose to Aleister at The Rumble," Seth swallowed the food in his mouth. "Then I take some time off for you and the babies."

"I'm not a baby, daddy, I'm a big girl!" Elizabeth giggled.

Seth chuckled and kissed his daughter on top of her head. "Sorry, Lizzie, my big girl and my baby."

Sasha smiled to herself, loving the life she had chosen to live since leaving the WWE.

* * *

It was after nine. Sasha tucked Elizabeth in her bed and made sure Tyler was safe in his crib. She took one final look at all the locks to patio to make sure they were secure with the childproof latch and could no way be opened by either of her kids. After that, Sasha returned to her room, finding Seth packing a suitcase.

"Leaving already?" Sasha whispered so she didn't wake the kids.

"Yeah, driving up instead of flying," Seth zipped his bag and set it on the floor. "Figure it'd save me the trouble."

"Is Finn going with you?"

Seth shook his head. "Nah, he's flying up tomorrow morning to spend extra time with the boys and Lex."

Sasha smirked. "Yeah? Maybe you should take his lead and do the same. Lizzie always complains about you never being home. We watch RAW together but she still misses you."

Seth dropped his head, stopping from his packing for a moment. "I wanted to ask you something about Liz, for awhile now, actually. I just want you to be totally, one hundred percent honest with me, ok?"

Sasha tensed up. What was Seth on about? She remembered to take Lizzie to her check up that week and she hadn't gotten into too much trouble recently. Seth was speaking normally and didn't look upset, so it really could be anything at this point.

"Lizzie isn't mine... Is she?" Seth asked.

Sasha took the question like a canon ball to the chest. It was a completely random, out of left field question. She had feared Seth would've figured it out long before now, but he hadn't said anything about it until now.

Sasha folded her heads in her lap and took a deep breath. "No..." She said, trying to keep the tears from falling. "She's not yours, Seth."

Seth nodded. "Yeah, I kinda figured once her hair grew out and it wasn't brunette or black. I thought we talked about this, Sash. I was going to be her father no matter what the test said. Why go through all the trouble and lie to me?"

"I was just so scared," Sasha said, shedding a few tears. "I was so scared that you would leave even if I told the truth. I love you so much, Seth, I couldn't risk it."

Seth crossed the room and threw his arms around his wife. Sasha quickly dove into Seth's arms, praying he didn't let go.

"Baby, I told you years ago it's hell or high water for us. That goes for our children and whoever their dads may be," Seth seperated the hug but kept Sasha at arms length. "I love you, Sasha Banks-Rollins, I love our kids, I love our home in the suburbs. I love that we have a crazy story to tell. It shows that we can make it work, even when shit hits the fan. I don't want you to ever think I'm leaving ever again, ok?"

Sasha nodded her head and embraced Seth once again.

"I'll call Delta right now and get a ticket. I'll stay here tonight just to get some extra time with the woman I love."

Sasha cried harder into Seth's chest. Not from sadness, but from his unconditional love.

"I love you, Sasha. I will never change that. You and me, against the world, forever."

Sasha, through teary eyes, gazed up at her husband and kissed his lips. "I love you too, Seth."

* * *

 _ **A/N: There is still so much story left to tell, so don't worry about this ending anytime soon!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

With Seth and Finn off to RAW, Alexa and Sasha spent their free time together while their children played. Alexa's twin boys, Johnathon and Christopher, were a little less than a year younger than Elizabeth Mercedes. Because the three loved watching wrestling and playing with WWE action figures they got along perfectly. Tyler waddled around after his older sister, trying to see what adventures she was up to, and most of the time he was able to play with her; Other times he played by himself with his dad's action figure.

"So, Seth was ok with finding out about Lizzie?" Alexa asked Sasha; The two women were standing in the kitchen, talking gossip and sipping wine like they liked to do when their husbands left town.

Sasha nodded her head. "He took it really, really well. He said he was her dad, no matter what. And he will love me still. So, I guess I did ok."

"Are you going to tell Dean?" Alexa asked.

Sasha sighed. "Seth will say no, but... I should... Right?"

"Definitely. If the boy's weren't Finn's, I'd want the real dad to know. Just so he can have the closure. I don't know if I'd let him be a part of their lives, but he can still come to see them."

"Is that a confession?"

"Christ, no, look at them. Johnny is Finn with blonde hair, and Chrissy looks just like me but with Finn's eyes. They have to be his kids."

Sasha smiled. "I know. I was just messing with you."

"Anyway, tell Dean. He should know. As for you, I hate you."

"What? Why?"

"Because your eight pack is back," Alexa ran her fingers over Sasha's stomach. "I still haven't lost all my baby weight from the boys. Damn their chicken tender cravings."

Sasha shook her head. "No, you gotta go to the gym I do. They have a daycare, then I just do cross-fit like I used to."

"I gotta come with you then. I could really use it." Alexa lifted her shirt and poked at her less defined abs. "Boys made me fat."

"Lex, you're the hottest mom on the block."

"Yeah, I know," Alexa smiled. "Just wanna hear you say it."

Sasha smirked. "I bet you'd like to hear me say I have a bottle of coconut oil in my room."

Alexa coughed, almost spitting out her wine. Sasha threw her head back and cackled wildly.

"Oh my God, that's right," Alexa giggled. "You orgasmed when I was rubbing oil on your vag. Jesus, that was a weird day for all of us. Especially me."

"Man, back when we were in our twenties and dumb. Now we're moms, in our thirties, and sipping wine at eleven in the morning."

Alexa shrugged. "Too bad we can't be young and dumb again."

"Yeah."

"Too bad I can't wrestle anymore," Alexa raised herself on her toes to be eye level with Sasha. "Or eat your pussy anymore."

"One time," Sasha whispered with a grin. "That was one time. And I was horny and Seth was gone with WWE."

"Yeah? So you mean to tell me you wouldn't do it again?"

Sasha watched Alexa's hand slowly slid down the front of her jeans. "I didn't say that, Lexi."

Alexa smirked. "I know, babe. That's why I wanna hear you moan."

Just as Alexa's hands slid further, both women burst into laughter. They hugged each other, laughing loudly at their own childishness.

"Oh, God, to be twenty again," Sasha said after she calmed down. "It's all just jokes. Stupid jokes."

Alexa fluttered her eyelashes. "I wasn't joking."

Sasha's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"One more time. Who needs to know? Christ, Seth thought Lizzie was his for five years. I think he can handle not knowing his wife fucked her best friend while he was away."

Sasha gave into her urges and crushed her lips against Alexa's. "Fine, fuck it," Sasha said. "I miss the feeling of you. Let's just do it."

Alexa and Sasha giggled as they ran to the master bedroom.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Sasha sat up with a start. She knew better than to have coffee before taking a nap; She always had weird dreams when she did. This time was a sexy dream with Alexa of all people.

Her eyes darted around the room, looking for her babies. Thankfully, little Elizabeth was laying in a pile of Legos and wrestling figures with the twins surrounding her. Tyler had the tv remote in hand, watching the previous year's WrestleMania with his dad wrestling in a match.

"Lex?" Sasha asked, sitting up groggily.

"In the kitchen," Alexa replied.

Sasha's dream gave her an awkward feeling in her chest but she didn't usually let it affect her.

Alexa returned to the living room, holding a plate with sandwiches on it. She handed the plate to Tyler before joining Sasha on the couch.

"Thanks for making him lunch," Sasha said.

"Well, I didn't want to wake you up," Alexa said. "I'm gonna take a nap too, so if the twins wake up just... I don't know, tell them I'm dead and make them mac and cheese."

Sasha laughed. "Will do, Lex."

* * *

With her best friend asleep on the couch and her son watching his dad on tv, Sasha preoccupied herself with texting her husband.

Seth was on the road. He, Roman, and Finn were on the road to the next arena for RAW. Sasha admitted how jealous she was; She did admit she missed the open road sometimes, but she loved being a mom more. Her current plan was to talk to Dean, but he never answered he calls anymore. When SummerSlam came up, she was going to tag along with Seth and hopefully finally tell Dean the truth about Elizabeth. Seth was on board, but now she just needed to wait for August.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **August**

Of all the things Sasha Banks had been through in her life, telling Dean the truth about his daughter was without a doubt the most nerve wracking, terrifying thing she had to do. Every possible scenario, from Dean suing for custody to a fist fight breaking out with Dean and Seth, played out in Sasha's mind as the Barclay's Center came closer.

Sasha realized she was holding her breath. She inhaled slowly through her nose, then exhaled just as easy through her lips. She repeated the process until she pulled into the staff parking lot of the famous arena. Then, as if her self meditation was for naught, Sasha's nerves got the best of her again and she started to panic.

"Fuck," Sasha thought internally, not wanting to cuss in front of her children. Lizzie and baby Tyler sat in the back row of Sasha's SUV, none the wiser of what was going to happen within the next few minutes.

Sasha texted back and forth with Alexa over the course of the weekend. The blonde woman's encouragement was settling Sasha's mind a little, but the matter of fact was starting to eat away at her. Sasha asked for last minute advice as she found a parking spot. Alexa tried her best, but there she didn't know what to really say in this situation since she had never had to do something like this before.

"Mama?" Lizzie called from the backseat.

"Yes, baby?" Sasha answered, turning in her seat to face her kids.

"Can we see daddy?" Lizzie asked, voice full of hope.

Sasha chuckled at that. Not from finding the question at all humorous, but the irony of the entire situation. Lizzie quite obviously meant seeing Seth before the show, but she would also be meeting her biological father for the first time in Dean.

"Yes, princess, we can go see daddy," Sasha promised. She turned back around in her seat. "Both of them," she muttered under her breath with a sigh.

* * *

Tyler on her hip and Lizzie's tiny hand held tightly in her free hand, Sasha walked the back hallway of the Barclay's Center to the catering area where she knew her husband and two best friends would be. Her jangled nerves only sky rocketed to a whole new level of terror when she checked in with security and stepped inside the arena. Often times, even before today, Sasha wondered what life would've been like if she had just stayed loyal to Seth all those years ago. Then again, she wouldn't be smiling at the sounds of her daughter saying hello to every producer, tech hand or makeup stylist as she made her way around the building if she hadn't cheated on Seth.

Sasha's busy mind was to put to ease when she and the kids finally arrived in catering and saw Seth chatting with Finn and Alexa. The twins exclaimed excitedly when they saw Elizabeth and the tiny blonde took off to join her friends at their own table. Sasha handed Tyler off to his father, then took a seat after exchanging a brief kiss with him.

"Today's the big day, huh?" Finn asked with a chuckle.

Sasha exhaled heavily. "Yep. Today is the day I finally tell Dean I lied to him about his daughter. I have NO idea how he's going to handle it. I just hope he doesn't demand any custody."

Seth shook his head. "I don't think he will. I'm pretty sure he and Renee aren't having any kids, so I don't think he'll bring up custody."

"That'll look bad on you if he does, Sasha," Alexa mentioned. "If he goes off the claim that you lied about the paternity test, you could lose at least joint custody. I don't think a judge would give him sole custody though."

Sasha tensed at that thought. Would Dean really do something like that? Renee Young, Dean's wife, expressed that she wasn't sure if she wanted to have babies to several of her coworkers, and on her podcast, but would the sudden reveal of Dean having a long lost daughter suddenly change her mind?

"They won't get any custody," Seth said in a harder tone than he probably meant. "I don't want that freak going anywhere near me or my family."

"Jesus, you two were best friends," Sasha sighed. "What the hell happened?"

Seth looked at Finn and Alexa, then back at Sasha. "You're joking, right?" He asked rhetorically.

"Dean isn't a mean person, I know that much," Alexa stated. "He's just hostile if you rub him the wrong way..." She quickly added, "Metaphorically," when she caught a weird glance from Finn.

Seth shook his head. "I still think you should tell him," he said to Sasha. "I'm just worried about what he might do."

Sasha turned her attention to the next table over with her baby girl and Alexa and Finn's children playing at. Lizzie and the boys were playing with WWE action figures and giggling up a storm. Sasha dreaded to do anything that took that smiling face away, regardless if it was the right thing to do or not.

Sasha sighed. "Well, I might as well go look for him and get it over with."

Seth nodded. "I'll wait here with Tyler. I'll get him some lunch, ok?"

Sasha wrapped her arms around Seth's frame. Her voice broke and she began to cry, but Seth pecked her on the cheek and lifted her spirits a little.

"You'll be ok, baby," Seth told. "I love you so much."

Sasha kissed Seth one more time before breaking away. Lizzie whined momentarily when Sasha told her to follow, but she gathered her action figures and hurried along side Sasha when promises to get ice cream after were made.

* * *

This was it. The moment of truth Sasha had been dreading ever since Elizabeth Mercedes was born.

A few feet in front of her was the men's locker room. From what Sasha was told, Dean was inside talking out his match with a few others. Sasha sat Lizzie on a production cart, told her to stay put, then knocked on the locker room door.

Johnny Gargano opened the door and greeted Sasha with a smile. "Hey, Sasha, what can I do for you? I think Seth's down by catering."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Dean, if that's ok?" Sasha asked.

Johnny nodded. "Sure thing. I'll go get him for you."

The door closed and Sasha considered grabbing her daughter and making a mad dash for her car again, but before she could try anything rash the locker room door opened again and she came face to face with the man she'd been avoiding for nearly a decade.

"Dean..." Sasha breathed, looking nervously into his bright blue eyes.

"Hey," Dean said, a confused look on his face. "Johnny said you wanted to talk."

Sasha nodded. "Yeah, I kinda have something to say to you."

Dean snickered. "Seth's not gonna jump out and kick my ass, is he? I'm all out of dentist appointments for this year."

Sasha shook her head, but did manage a small smile. "No, he's with Tyler in catering. I just..."

"Just...?" Dean mimicked, trying to bait an answer out of his ex.

Sasha exhaled sharply. Tears already started to form in her eyes and she wondered how she was going to get herself out of this one without breaking anymore hearts than she already did.

"Uh, do you remember when you, Seth, Finn and Roman were all in my hospital room when Lizzie was born?" Sasha asked.

Dean thought for a moment then chuckled. "Yeah, I do. Shit, that was a long fuckin' time ago. I can't believe I got so caught up in all that dumb shit. How is the little ankle biter?" He looked past Sasha's shoulder at the little blonde girl talking to herself and mashing two action figures together. "She's a little cutie, that's for sure. Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes never looked so adorable."

Sasha swallowed hard. "Well..."

"You a natural blonde?" Dean asked, making Sasha's stomach drop. "I know Seth ain't, but I was wondering that the other day when Renee was showing me a few pictures on Instagram."

Then all at once, Dean's face lit up like all the gears started to turn and every puzzle piece fell into place. He looked down at Sasha, who was staring up at him with teary eyes and a nervous grin, then at the little girl giggling a few feet behind her mom.

"She..." Dean muttered. "Why... I don't..."

"It's ok, Dean," Sasha assured. "It's ok. Lizzie is yours, not Seth's."

Dean chuckled as tears started to roll down his cheeks. His hands threw up at his sides, then raked through his messy blonde hair.

"Can..." Dean began, but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Go talk to her," Sasha insisted, giggling tearfully when Dean took off like a rocket.

Dean slowly approached the little girl sitting on a metal crate. Lizzie looked up at him, completely unaware who he really was, and flashed him a smile.

"Hi," Dean said.

"Hi," Lizzie chirped.

"Whatcha doin'?" Dean asked.

Lizzie held up her action figures. "Playin' with wrestlers. This one's my daddy and this one is Uncle Finn. They have a match tonight. It's Summer Slam."

Dean nodded. "It sure is... Do you know who I am?"

Lizzie giggled and nodded her head. "Dean Amb'ose. My mommy says you're a wrestler too."

Dean nodded. "Yep, I sure am."

Lizzie tilted her head to one side. Her face scrunched, then she stood up on the crate and ruffled her hands through Dean's hair.

"Your hair looks just like mine," Lizzie commented. "That's funny."

Dean grinned to hide the fresh tears welling up in his eyes. "Yeah, we have the same eyes too."

Lizzie nodded. "Mmmhmm, do you like cheesebu'gers too?"

"Yeah, they're my favorite," Dean agreed.

Lizzie's face lit up. "Really? Me too! Mama doesn't let me eat them all the time though."

"No? That's too bad, I really like them," Dean said.

"Do you have any kitties? Mama says we can't, 'cuz I'm 'ayergic', but we might get a puppy." Lizzie said.

Dean grinned. "I'm allergic to cats too. How's your brother doing?"

"How do you know about Tyler?" Lizzie asked, clearly amazed that Dean knew who he was.

Dean cracked a grin in Sasha's direction. "I used to be friends with your mama. She's a really nice lady."

Sasha grinned at that.

Lizzie nodded her head. "Yeah, she is. But not when she makes me eat broccoli," she stuck her tongue out and made a face, causing Dean to burst out laughing.

Dean wiped his eyes dry with the sleeve of his jacket. "I'm gonna talk to your mama quick, ok?"

Lizzie spread out her arms and hugged Dean. "If you're my mama's friend, does that mean we're friends too?"

Dean gently hugged his daughter back. "Sure, honey. If that's what you want."

Lizzie cheered excitedly, then went back to her action figures.

"How is she?" Sasha asked when Dean pulled her aside.

Dean chuckled softly. "She's the most amazing little girl I've ever met. She gets it from her mom, I can tell."

Sasha grinned, but then her smile faded. "Dean-"

"I won't press for any kind of custody," Dean said. "Seth... Is her dad, no matter what. I would just like to see her every once in a while. Maybe a few times a year, just so she doesn't forget about me. Then, maybe when she's in high school or something, we can all get together and tell her who I really am. But only if you're cool with that."

Sasha nodded. "Of course, Dean. I won't keep Lizzie away from you anymore if you want to be a part of her life. I think you should be anyway."

Dean nodded. "Good... Just so you know, and I haven't told anyone about this yet, Lizzie has a little brother on the way."

Sasha's eyes widened. "Renee's pregnant?"

Dean grinned. "Yep, just found out the gender yesterday. We're still deciding between Jonathon and Henry. I like Jon more, but it's Rey's decision in the end."

The two former lovers shared a friendly embrace. Dean placed a kiss on the top of Sasha's head, then stepped away.

"Thank you for telling me the truth," Dean said.

"I should've told you a long time ago," Sasha admitted. "Do you want me to take a picture of the two of you?"

Dean chuckled. "Yes, please."

Dean approached Lizzie and lifted her into his arms. She giggled excitedly, then rested her head on his shoulder. Dean practically burst into tears again on the spot, but he managed a strong face and a grin for Sasha as she snapped a photo of the two of them.

* * *

 **13 Years Later**

Elizabeth Mercedes Rollins maneuvered her trusty beaten up mini van through the suburbs of outside Las Vegas to visit her father for the Christmas Holidays. Luckily, she was in town for a wrestling show and she didn't need to be anywhere of importance until New Year's where she'd go and visit her mom and step-dad.

Lizzie checked her sunglasses in the rear view mirror, mentally preparing herself for the blistering heat she was about to re-enter. With a quick hop in her step, Lizzie bounded up the driveway and knocked lightly on the door.

"Lizzie, Merry Christmas!" Renee answered, standing aside for the younger woman. "Your dad's outside grilling some hamburgers, so you're just in time for dinner."

"Awesome, thanks Rey," Lizzie said, giving her dad's wife a hug for courtesy sake. "What's up, Jon?"

"Hey, Liz," Jon, Lizzie's half-brother, waved to his sister from the living room. "How'd the tryout go?"

Lizzie nodded her head. "I think it went ok. I didn't bust my shit up this time, so maybe they'll think I'm good enough."

Dean's head perked up from the grill when he heard the patio door slide open. He grinned brightly and chuckled upon seeing it was his eldest child.

"Good, your mother called for the millionth fuckin' time wondering if you made it here," Dean joked, hugging his daughter and then going back to his cooking. "Seth won't shut up either. Fuckin' tellin' me to make sure you don't do anything stupid and yadda yadda."

Lizzie chuckled. "Yeah, he's a little overprotective sometimes. You should've seen the shit fit he threw when I told them I started training without telling them."

Dean took a swig from his beer. "I know, I remember because I got fifty phone calls from both of them threatening to kill me for getting the idea in your head." He pointed at the red cooler sitting beside the grill. "Want one? Don't tell your mother."

Lizzie nodded her head. "Fuck yeah. It's fuckin' hot out here."

Lizzie happily accepted the ice cold beverage and took a thirsty sip. Dean closed the lid on the grill and took a seat on one of the lawn chairs he had set up.

"How's the girlfriend?" Dean asked.

"She's fine. Kayla's waiting for me back home, then we're heading over to mom's for late Christmas and New Year's. I told her she'd get to meet y'all the next time I get a few days off."

Dean checked over his shoulder. "So, what's the word?"

Lizzie smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit," Dean laughed. "You had a tryout match with NXT. How'd it go?"

Lizzie shook her head and sighed. "Well, I thought it went well," she paused to take a sip of her beer. "Then they offered me a NXT contract on the spot."

Dean jumped to his feet. "FUCK YEAH, BABY! MY LITTLE GIRL IS AN NXT SUPERSTAR!"

Lizzie yelled out with her dad, then embraced him. Dean cried happy tears behind his dark sunglasses.

"Darlin', I'm so proud of you," Dean said. "Now please go convince your brother to follow in our footsteps and make this whole thing a legacy. Did you pick out a name yet? They usually have you do that before they announce you're signed."

Lizzie nodded her head and handed Dean her phone. "Yeah, they just sent me the link. Hot off the presses."

Dean scanned over the title. "WWE NXT Signs Four Performance Center Recruits... Randy Holden, Amanda Francis, Luke Olly and... Deanna Rollins."

Lizzie grinned. "Yep, Deanna Rollins, that's me."

Dean drank from his bottle to conceal his emotions. He cleared his throat. "Deanna, as in Dean, but on a chick."

"That's right," Lizzie said.

"You know Seth's gonna kill me, literally, when he reads that, right?" Dean asked.

Lizzie nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm aware."

Dean cackled loudly. "Shit, my baby girl... Fuck, I'm so proud of you, Liz. Seriously, you're gonna make all of us proud one day."

Lizzie smirked a smirk that closely resembled Dean's. "Thanks, dad. I think so too. I'm gonna take this fucking place by storm."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _A/N: This officially marks the end of "Baby, Help Me". It's been a long and winding journey full of delays and some... "weird" chapters I don't want to really discuss, but we did it._

 _Sasha's story is officially over, but it looks like Lizzie's has just begun. I may come back to this world in the future, but until then let me know what you would think about a possible follow up to "Baby, Help Me" with the focus on Lizze and her WWE career._

 _As always, thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know what you think in a review._


End file.
